Bringing Out the Dead
by samptra
Summary: Heero only wants to protect his love, but everyone seems to have their own agenda. As they enter hell Heero will need to use the one gift that makes him unique even among the unusual.
1. Introduction and Reunions

Disclaimer: Don't own simply borrowing my fav boys. Can't seem to get enough of them.

Pairings: Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Zechs

Warnings: Paranormal, supernatural, maybe lemon? Gore, vivid imagery

Story: Heero only wants to protect his love, but everyone seems to have their own agenda. As they enter hell Heero will need to use the one gift that makes him unique even among the unusual.

Author's Note: New story little treat my computer is not good so I'm taking it in tomorrow hopefully nothing to serious get it sorted out. For now enjoy my little supernatural horror. I stole some ideas from various movies you'll recognize them for sure. Enough rambling though, enjoy I always do.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 1- Introductions and Reunions 

Winter 1994

Laughing happily the young boy with the ponytail swinging behind him chased his friends across the yard. He loved school, he had so many friends here, the teachers were so nice, and the best part was he could draw….and no one got angry or upset. "Your it Duo!" giggling the small boy turned to chase his friend coming to a halt when he saw the new boy sitting silently under the tree.

Forgetting what he was doing he went over to the other curious, but always willing to make a friend. "Hi," he said with a sunny smile standing a short distance from the other staring at his beaten sneakers. There was a long silence before a very quite, very shy "Hi," came from the still hunched boy. "My names Duo, and your Heero!" he all but crowed, happy he could remember what the teacher had said about the new boy.

Settling down beside the boy under the tree he hugged his knees, "How come you're here Heero?" the other was very still for long moments, "What do you mean?" he asked very quietly. "Cause this is special school," he looked at his companion, "I see things sometimes, I don't know what they mean…but I draw them and sometimes people get upset." Glancing around the yard he pointed to a red headed boy who was still very much part of the tag game, "Ben can sometimes move things without touching them." He waited for the other to say something slowly blue eyes looked up from where they were cradled in his hands. They slid to the boy sitting beside him, noticing for the first time large purple eyes, he'd never seen eyes that colour.

Mesmerized he lifted his head further, staring at the small figure smiling his way waiting, opening his mouth to answer, cut off by the bell ringing signaling an end to the lunch hour recess. "Time to go! See you in class!" he yelled as he dashed back into to the doors. Heero was slower moving towards the doors at a walk, until the dark shadow began to once more move into his line of vision he ran the rest of the way into the school.

-#-#-#-

He woke suddenly without a sound his hands freezing, large eyes wide with fright in the dark. He knew this feeling, dreaded it…it meant one of 'them' was close. Refusing to cry out he turned his head looking at the corner of his tiny room where the figure stood muttering to herself. "It's not right….not right I didn't know what else to do!" she wailed turning suddenly her head wobbling unnaturally. Heero's breath hitched in his chest, as she moved towards him. "I didn't want too!" she screamed the rope around her neck swayed as she moved, her pale neck pulled out in a distorted parody of what a human used to look like.

Silent tears tracked across the small face, as those eyes squeezed closed…why did they always come to him? Why could he see people no one else could?

Summer 2009

A racking cough caught the slim figure in the wheel chair, holding the silken handkerchief to his mouth he waited for the episode to subside. Pulling the cream coloured square away from his mouth he ignored the cloth now spotted with blood instead choosing to stare out the large dormer windows at his garden. The peaceful tranquil place, his only comfort, "Master?" came the soft voice to his right glancing he smiled at the blonde man standing near to his elbow. "How many times must I tell you Zechs, call me Wufei…" the man in the chair said with a small smile. "You've been with me since childhood after all…and it would seem you will be with me to the end." The man showed no outward emotion, but his chest hurt at this last statement he made. "Sir Wufei, that Doctor is here now…" coal black eyes looked at him curiously, "Which one?" the tall blonde looked vaguely apprehensive. "Dr. Peacecraft sir." Those lack luster eyes suddenly took on a manic gleam, "By all means Zechs show the women in," standing slowly the once spry, muscular youth moved from his chair to the desk taking small painful steps, collapsing in the large leather chair.

Nodding he watched as his butler opened the door and a tall rather attractive blonde swept through the doors. "Mr. Chang," she said without preamble she settled across from him. Tossing long honey coloured locks back she peered over her glasses as she flicked open her briefcase. "I have the necessary documentation here for you to go over one more time, as well as sign off on." Leaning forward eagerly in his chair he rested thin arms on the polish mahogany, "Did you get them?" he asked with barely contained excitement, nodding the Doctor looked as excited as him. "The last…Heero Yuy agreed last night finally. He…he was the one I really wanted." The last was more to herself then too the man staring avidly at her.

Nodding he held out his hand as she passed over the case files he riffled through them, looking at all the pictures and large stack of papers attached to each. His dark eyes glistening in the lamp light from his desk, "When will you start doctor?" The long legged blonde sat back in the chair stepleing her fingers, "I am meeting with them all tomorrow night and Saturday we are heading out to the site." Sharp blue eyes glittered behind wire frames. Tomorrow her plans would finally come to fruition.

-#-#-#-

Heero felt his body involuntarily shudder, he closed he eyes counting to three before opening them and slowly turning. The man sat at his dilapidated kitchen table dressed in his finest tuxedo, he didn't say a word he simply turned mournfully towards Heero his entire left side melted away in what had to have been a horrific fire. "Are you from that house?" Heero asked quietly calmly looking at the man head on. There was a small nod as the man agreed, "Have you come to warn me away?" the small smile spread on his good side of his face while the lipless grinning, charred skull stayed the same. "I cannot, someone I love is going there….I must protect him." He said softly, the figure faded out.

Heero closed his eyes clenching his fists are he slid down the fridge to sit on the dirty linoleum floor. "I don't want your warning I know I'm walking into hell…." He muttered to no one in particular sticking a hand into one of his many fatigue pockets, he pulled out a crinkled photo. He smiled wistfully at the face looking back at him, "For him…for him I would walk through hell and back."

-#-#-#-

The slim youth walked campus tracing familiar paths leading to the science buildings, more specifically Dr. Peacecraft's office. Sighing he hiked the bag on his shoulder higher a little nervous, it had been such a long time coming this meeting. Long chestnut hair braided down his back swung tantalizingly back and forth across his denim clad behind. Large violet eyes looked at the world from behind square black frames sliding low on his pert nose. Soft lips parted in thought as he crossed the courtyard entering the building. Long legs taking the stairs two at a time, coming to a halt outside the auditorium entrance.

Pushing the butterflies away he took a deep breath pushing the heavy door open slowly…"Ah Mr. Maxwell! Please join us." Nodding those unusual eyes scanned the almost empty room skipping over the blonde seated quietly in the corner, a dark auburn haired man near the front was looking quietly up at the screen. A dark haired Chinese man was seated in a wheelchair with a multi coloured afghan tucked around his legs. As Duo's eyes fell on his tall blonde companion, pictures flashed in his minds eyes.

_Tall blonde face contorted in horror looking at something to his left._

_Dark hair pooling in his lap, tears falling from clear eyes, gently rocking the still body. His mouth moving silently._

"Mr. Maxwell?" shaking his head he turned to the doctor slowly, "Yes sorry…hi professor." He said moving to the front removing his shoulder bag his mind still dazed as always when visions hit him. Also maybe a little disappointed that the person he'd really wanted to see…really wanted to… his thoughts trailed off as the door opened behind them and all eyes turned to look at the figure silhouetted in the door way.

Duo's breathe hitched before he let it out in a rush, "Heero…" he said with a mix of fear and excitement. He had hoped he would see the man, he hadn't seen Heero in years since school. So very long ago when Heero and him had been inseparable.

"Heero! Why are all your people weird in your pictures?" the young Duo looked at his friend with kind exasperation. "You upset people drawing these things," young Heero looked guilty and ashamed, "Sorry Duo," he mumbled. The two had been joined at the hip since Heero had started almost six months ago and bit by bit the stone face child was coming out of his silent shell. His teachers were beginning to get more insight into his world…though some thought that maybe it would be better if they didn't. He was special, unique in a school full of the unusual.

"_Heero if you want to draw why not draw me and you…sometimes…" he looked around fearfully before lowering his voice to a whisper, pressing his lips to Heero's ear. "Sometimes we have to keep what we see to ourselves Heero, because people don't understand." The blue eye boy nodded, feeling chills racing up and down his spine…good chills this time. "Ok Duo," he said softly with a small smile._

Grown now Duo watched as the tall broad figure moved slowly down the aisle stopping two rows behind Duo. With a nod he settled into a chair, not moving closer, frustrated that he couldn't get a good look at him Duo turned back to the professor. "Well gentlemen it looks like we are all here." Looking around the room she smiled winningly, "As I have told you all this is an research and fact finding expedition, we are about to go to the holy grail of paranormal haunting's; Thornton Hill Manor or simply The Manor."


	2. History and Stories

Author's Note: I'm amazed sometimes by the responses I get to certain stories. There was a lot of interest in this, and I know a horror romance is a bit tricky to tackle but it's sort of fun. Little action, little love, still debating on whether or not to add a lemon. Something so cliché…and yet kinky about having a sex scene in the middle of a horror, but it can be done and if I can make it hot I will but maybe not will see. Anyways enjoy chapter two, hope the story I worked in makes sense I sort of stole some of the premise from a movie see if you guess which one. Enjoy!

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 2 – History and Stories 

She pointed the remote she held in her hand at the screen, which projected a black and white photo of a large, ominous looking building. "There are many legends surrounding the house and family, but we are interested in truth, so I will tell you what I know for sure." The remote clicked at the screen again, another old black and white photo of an unsmiling young couple in their wedding finery. "Jack and Barbra Thornton, married 1803 in our own little town here. A shipping mogul he built his wife Thornton Manor on the hill overlooking the town, however the house was not ready in 1803 and the pair embarked on a world tour while they awaited their home to be finished."

With a click the slide changed again to a man standing proudly beside a dead lion gun in hand, "Jack an avid hunter and collector if fine art dragged his new wife to every dark corner of the world in search of game, both to kill, and for other…more nightly pursuits." Click, this time it was a picture of Jack and Barbra seated together looking stone faced at the camera the jungle in the background hinted at their location. "It was while they were in the depths of the amazons that Barbra became very, very ill and very nearly lost her life. However one of the local women was able to pull her through, but it was said after that, Barbra was never quite the same."

_Click_, "This is the finished house they returned too in 1805, and also when the trouble began." _Click_, "This is Edger Freemen, he was one of the workers who had been putting the finishing touches on the trim inside the house. They had left him alone in the dining room for about twenty minutes, when they returned…." _Click_, a picture of a body covered in a white sheet being loaded onto the back of a wagon, a dark stain clearly visible on the pristine cloth. "They say he drove nails through his eyes, his tongue, his hands, and feet before he bleed out." _Click_, the couple again standing outside their grandiose front entrance. "As far as we know he was the first death, but it did not deter the Thornton couple from moving in at once, and as Barbra was already pregnant."

_Click_ the picture of a small boy, "There one and only child Michael," _Click_, "Although he was raised in a strict household he was reported to have a rather normal childhood, and moved out in his early twenties to pursue a law degree, he never returned to the Manor." She clicked through a series of pictures, "The house remained silent, during this time but once Michael was gone the following series of event can still not properly be explained." She clicked again, "Jack 'apparently' fell from the top floor picture window onto the driveway below, killing himself. There was a lot of talk about Barbra being the pusher, there was also talk of Jack himself unable to live with her any longer killed himself." The pictures show the police surrounding a prone body on the ground, "Other's started whispering it was the house itself."

_Click_, it was photo of an older women laying silently in her coffin, "Barbra died several years later, alone, and in her bed the doctor never really did figure out what happened." There was another slide, "The house was then put up for rental by Michael, and was soon rented out by Sandra Lawn, the novelist." Duo's brow furrowed he recognized the name she had been rather famous turn of the century writer also know to be a rather eccentric women.

The photo showed another stone face women in a beautiful feathered hat, and matching dress. "She and her husband never had children, it was just them in the house." _Click_, police photo of a man being cut down from the ceiling dangling at the end of a rope. "Mr. Lawn hung himself within a month. Mrs. Lawn was never found." The next picture showed a gaily lit, house with people moving in the picture. "After the death and disappearance, the house stood empty until the 1940's when a famous actress Gayle Ross leased the mansion. Throwing lavish, all night parties, the sorts of parties that you did not speak about." There was a click and the mansion, dark and ominous in the night sky was now a ball of burning orange. "One night the house caught fire, during one of these parties…a grand total of 23 people died that night, including Gayle Ross who's charred body was found in bed."

Heero rubbed his eyes, that explained the burned guy in the tux at least, "After the fire the house was rebuilt again by the Thornton family, six workers lost there lives this time. Faulty wiring, falling debris, that sort of thing." There was a series of shots colour now of the work being done to the house, ending with the large, ugly forbidding building still standing today. "The final and perhaps sadist story attached to the house deals with a pair of young lovers," the next picture was done in black in white but in much better quality photography, it was two teenage boys.

"Walking past the house they where chased onto the grounds by classmates, bullied for their sexual orientation." Relena paused here, "The first boy, Dan tired to fight off the attackers but overwhelming odds lead to him being beaten to death on the front lawn. His boyfriend Keleb was chased into the house where he supposedly fell down the stairs breaking his neck." There was a thick silence in the room as several more pictures went through the battered face of Dan on the coroners table, as well as the pale, quiet face of the once vibrant Keleb. "These are the last documented deaths on Thornton Hill Manor."

At this point Relena turned off her projector, the lights came back up and the occupants blinked in the sudden flood of light in the auditorium. "This is where we come in, 'The Manor' as its called among investigators in the paranormal Holy Grail of haunted houses." She held up a shelf of papers, "I have gathered all the information I can from previous investigations into the house the longest lasting, a grand total of two hours. We shall be staying there two days. I have a file for all of you to look over as well as empty dorm rooms for the night, in Wess Hall." Relena looked across all the figures in the room, "Gentlemen, we leave at six tomorrow morning I suggest you all sleep well."

It was a dismissal, Duo was very much aware of that, standing he moved to the front to pick up a file that was left by the Doc. She moved to speak to the man in the wheel chair, "My name is Quatre nice to meet you," the blonde was the same height as himself, similarly built with an open honest face. Duo grinned pushing his glasses up extending his hand, "Duo nice to meet you," the blonde looked at then hand then up at the warm smiling face attached to it. "I'm sorry, I'm an empath and touching people…" Duo held up his hands, "Say no more I understand, I'm a pre-cog," light blue eyes seemed to glitter, "Really? It's super nice to meet someone who is…" he trailed off looking for the right word. Laughing Duo shook his head grabbing a folder and handing him one as well, "Special, I guess so right?" nodding he looked behind him to where the auburn haired man had moved to join the small group in the corner speaking in low tones.

"He is the last of the Thornton line, Trowa Barton the final descendent." Quatre said quietly, "He accidently brushed by me earlier, he'd been to the house before….something happened, something terrible." He looked fearful, and excited at the same time "I'm not sure what I'm getting into," Duo nodded looking over his own shoulder Heero hadn't moved head bowed, "Neither am I," he said distracted, Quatre following his gaze "Who is that?" Duo glanced back, "Heero Yuy, he's a…well I'm not sure what you would call him, medium? Psyic? Ghost talker?" Quatre blinked, "You mean he sees the dead?" nodding Duo looked back to the figure, "Wow I never met one who can actually see them."

Grinning he gestured to the exit, the others shuffling out already the tall, long haired blonde man pushing the chair. "So see you up at the rooms?" Nodding Duo looked to the still figure, "Just going to wake him up." Nodding he waved hurrying out after them, in the low light of the room Duo wandered to Heero pausing as he got close to him. Heero as asleep, his eyes closed. He looked good, the years had been kind to Heero. He was deeply tanned, his arms where thickly muscled, dark brown hair fell about his head tousled as if he ran his hands through it. Duo's own fingers itched to touch the soft looking hair.

Reaching out he was about to place a gentle hand on his shoulder when his vision blurred as he was hit was a powerful wave of images;

_Heero, his face scared and fearful screaming…yelling… hands outstretched. Wind whistling whirling through his ears. Fingers reaching for…_

A deep indrawn breath and his arm dropped shakily to his side, gasping he tried to steady his breathing, closing his eyes and focusing on getting himself together. Suddenly strong hands where on him holding him steady, "Bad one?" the voice was different, deeper resonate, and somehow calming and soothing. Violet eyes opened looking up, into that deep, blue clear and calm like the ocean. Duo could easily drown in those eyes. "Yeah," his voice coming out shakier then he wanted for their first meeting in thirteen years.

Gentle hands smoothed down his back, a strong arm around his waist… "I remember you being shorter," Duo said with a watery smile, that elusive smile appeared. That smile Duo remembered being only for him, "I'm glad you remember me." Well aware of the warm arm wrapped around him still Duo blushed looking away from those unerring eyes, "How could I forget? You where my best friend…" he mumbled Heero jerked internally…he had been hadn't he? "But you left and never came back," he finished very softly stepping away. Dumbfounded Heero felt his jaw drop, Duo had missed him? Had waited for him? "Anyway what are you doing here? How did the Doc wrangle you into this?" Heero cleared his throat, shrugging he was here because Duo was simple as that, if he had his way he wouldn't go within a million miles of that house.

Duo smiled placing a file in his hand, "What we need to know about the house…feel like maybe some dinner? And catching up?" He asked hesitantly, Heero nodded. "Yeah I would like that."

-#-#-#-

"Military school?" the pair sat in a small booth across from each other in the noisy cafeteria at the university. "Yeah," Heero said quietly as he worked on his sub, "But you where only ten when they pulled you out of the school." Heero shrugged, how could he explain that his alcoholic, abusive father had decided that shipping him off to the military was an easier and cheaper answer then the 'school for freaks' as he called it. It had been his mother who had advocated the school, when she died….Heero had been glad to get out.

"So your still in the military?" there was another nod, "Yeah I'm on leave right now, three month rotation currently before I go back again." Duo looked at him in open mouth amazement, "Your in Iraq? Like fighting over there?" Nodding he finished his supper, "Strange I know, what are you up too?" Duo looked into blue eyes again there was so much he wanted to ask but refrained, they had the whole weekend after all. "Well I'm working on my doctorate right now, in parapsychology. I'm looking at how the human mind can be influenced by the mundane to believe in the extraordinary." Heero nodded unconsciously touching his pocket where the picture was, he knew all about Duo's research.

Duo chatted away warming up to the topic of his paper, Heero listening nodding when appropriate. He was loosing himself in those animated eyes when that familiar chill crept over him. Years of military training had toughed him mentally, physically. Through his own work he'd come to deal with this terrifying gift that he had been given.

He had once been a student that much was clear, as Heero watched he walked across the dining hall in what had to be work out clothing, turning the figure looked out across the room. Heero saw half his face missing, the gore dripping onto his grey shirt. Probably hit by a car… "…see one?" Duo's voice caught him pulling him back, "Heero?" shaking his head he watched as the figure walked out again disappearing, "Sorry?" Duo looked at him concerned, "I said did you see one?" a half deprecating smile, "That obvious? I thought I had gotten better." Duo smiled, "You have, I just know how to read you, student?" He asked finishing his own food. "Yeah, student probably a hit and run." Duo looked at him, "I missed you Heero," he said softly with a small smile, "It's been such a long time." Raising his coke he held it in front of him, "Well here's to a weekend of re connecting, in a haunted house." Laughing Duo joined his toast.


	3. Vision and Warnings

Author's Note: Da da da! So here we go chapter three, this story is getting long. I was hoping to get it more concise and to the point. Lot of dialogue I'm finding juggling multiple characters constantly is completely new for me try to stick to mostly just two. It is a lot and fun and also bit of a spoiler alert Heero will not be getting out unscathed. Enjoy! I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 3 – Warnings and Visions

"This is a bad idea Sir…" the rasping voice was accompanied by the biting cold that seemed to cling to the dead like a cloak. "I know Corporal," he muttered glancing up at the solider who stood by his bed, dressed in full combat gear his gun in hand he looked almost alive…except for the large bloody hole where his right eye used to be. "Turn back," came the grating voice of another victim of the current war, he wasn't in combat gear he was in his PT clothing, shorts and t-shirt his left arm missing, shrapnel lodged in his face. "I wish I could Sargeant," He mumbled, he had known Corporal Kyle Lancer, and Sargeant Christen Foss they had been men he served with. They'd been following him for a while, since he'd returned from overseas.

"I came back to protect him, he wants to go I just want him to be safe." Heero sat cross-legged in his boxers and t-shirt reading over the file. His breath puffing out in frozen clouds his body wanted to shiver, the longer the two stayed the more the temperature dropped. "We can't come," Lancer wheezed beginning to fade out, "Wouldn't want you to." Heero smiled as Foss began to fade as well. Alone again he turned back to the file, he didn't really need to read more. "House of the dead," he mumbled ironically sighing he tossed the file aside slipping into bed he was going to need all the sleep he could get for tomorrow.

In the room next door Duo was also finished reading for night, lights out he stared at the blank ceiling it had been an interesting day, and by his estimation tomorrow was going to get even more interesting.

Down the street in a very lavish hotel room Wufei sat wrapped in blankets in the overly large bed. Zechs quietly moving about the room putting things in order for tomorrow's trip. "It's all coming to fruition," Wufei called to him, coughing into his hand the manic gleam in his eye. "It all begins tomorrow, and we will know Zechs we will soon learn." The large blonde came over delicately wiping the blood from the chin of his Master, "Of course Sir," once muscular arms snaked out of the bundle of blankets wrapping around the tall blonde man. "Wufei," he smiled at the man who had been with him as long as he could remember. "Wufei," he said softly lowering the frail body back into the bed. "Get some rest now," nodding he burrowed down into the feather bed, a fit of coughing wracking his delicate body. Rubbing his back gently Zechs waited until the episode past and he was slumbering peacefully.

Frowning he removed his glasses the wire frames dangling from his broad hand, he had a terrible feeling about this weekend, about this plan…but it was Wufei's decision. As always he would stand by him no matter what, till the very end. An end that was supposed to have been years and years away…not a matter of months. Sighing softly he stood to finish his task before he would slip into bed with his Master offering him his heat during the night.

-#-#-#-

"Duo tells me you see the dead," the clear faced blonde was looking at him over the back of the seat. It was early, they had left at six hopping to beat the traffic out of the city. Heero had settled in the back, Duo had landed in beside him settling in and opening his notebook. He'd begun scribbling after introducing Quatre who was seated ahead of them. The auburn haired man had sat in the front with Relena and they whole bunch of them had trundled off down the road. Quatre had been quiet for all of about a minute.

"I mean like do you see ghosts or what?" Heero opened deep blue eyes glancing to Duo who was currently looking very studiously at his notebook, cheeks a faint red. "Yes I see the dead, wouldn't really call them ghosts." Quatre looked impressed, "Do they talk? Or just like just sort of follow you around? I mean are the like the dead in anime or are they like the dead in the _Sixth Sense?" _Duo was paying very close attention, not having the courage to ask Heero himself he was curious about Heero's abilities as well. "_Sixth Sense," _he said quietly, Quatre gasped "Oh wow so they're like looking like how they died?" He said quietly, a delicate shiver wracking his body. Duo has stopped all pretense of pretending to write looking at him in earnest now.

"Do they talk?" Heero nodded, "Some do, others don't." Exasperated Duo sighed getting Heero to answer had always been like pulling teeth, even when they had been in school a gift like Heero's had been unique there where mediums out there, who could hear the dead but none like Heero who could also see them. The teachers had spent his three years trying to get in his head. "Do some follow you? Like you have ones you see over and over?" Quatre was intrigued, he loved this paranormal stuff, "Sure I guess…some I see more then once." Duo was fascinated, "Are some bad? Like do they want to hurt you? Evil?" Duo whispered, looking nervous and intrigued "Not that I I've seen, the dead just are." Quatre's eyes where the size of saucers, he was kneeling on the bench seat now looking at Heero with something that seemed close to awe. "That's so cool…" he said softly.

There was a brief lull when Duo went back to his notebook and Heero close his eyes again hoping to catch some sleep. "I'm an empath, people and objects if they have a story to tell." He grinned, "Not sure how much help I can be," shrugging he turned to Duo, "And you where saying you see the future? How does that work, like you know when things are coming?" Glancing over the top of his glasses he grinned, "I wish, the future isn't set in stone, I can't see what will happen. What I see is possibilities." He received a blank stare, Duo pulled off his glasses setting them inside his pocket, "We make a thousand choices a day, do we go to the store or not? Do we go to this house this weekend? We decide to go that's one possibility for the future, if we don't that a completely different set of possibilities. "

"Oh I think I get it, so like you see one possible outcome." Duo nodded, "Exactly, and I have no way of knowing when or why that would happen. But on principle the stronger they are the more likely they are to happen." Heero looked at him, "I didn't know that'd how it worked. Explains why you could never get away from that ball during doge ball." A hard shove made him smile, as the van continued to rumbled onward.

-#-#-#-

"Wow…I feel like the people in _House on Haunted Hill," _ Quatre whispered, as they crested the hill overlooking the Manor. Trowa overhead the remark, "Never saw the end of it," Quatre glanced at him with a wry smile, "I'll tell you how it turns out later." Duo glanced up from his notes getting his first look at the Manor;

_Fire…burring billowing orange and crimson bursting through the window. The tortured scream of a women. Her silhouette suddenly engulfed with flames. The house of hell burning in the dark night…_

"Duo!" a gentle hand was tapping his face, a strong arm was holding him steady he blinked once, twice, the pale face of Quatre swimming into view, next to it was the calm, worried face of Heero he was the owner of those strong hands holding him close. "That was bad," mumbling he touched a shaky hand to his forehead feeling the cold sweat still there. Heero squeezed gently, "What did you see," he asked softly, "Fire." Duo said sitting up looking at the blonde with a wan smile, "I'm fine, it happens sometimes." Quatre took his hand, with a gasp he involuntary clenched tight the horror, the heat, and the anguish washing over him. "You saw the house burning…the Manor…a women screaming." He released the hand shaking his head as if to clear the impressions. "Impressive," Heero looked at him shrugging Quatre leaned against the seat.

The whole episode had lasted no more then five minutes the pair in front speaking in low tones had missed the action in the back. By now the car had pulled in front of the house circling the once impressive marble fountain now stagnant and falling apart. A pricey Mercedes sat out front already. Heero steadied Duo as they exited, "Wow…" Quatre muttered standing next to Duo looking up. Violet eyes looked at the blonde now wearing large dark aviators in the bright sunny yard, he was defiantly wearing skinny jeans, converse all starts and a black t-shirt with the original _Dawn of the Dead _logo across it. "This place is all kinds of hinky," he murmured shaking his head he circled around the van opening the back and hauling out cases.

"What do you think?" Duo looked to Heero, he was grimed face and silent looking at the ominous building towering before them. "Well we are all here Trowa would you do the honors?" Nodding the tall man with the weird hair unlocked the padlock holding the chain across the door letting it slither to the floor as he pushed the creaking wood inwards. Like some black gaping mouth the entrance stood open. The small group had come forward the tall blonde man with the other in wheel chair where slowly entering with Dr. Peacecraft. Duo was helping Quatre with the cases, turning Heero was reaching for a case when another hand did at the same time. "Ah sorry," came the soft voice. Looking up Heero shook his head, "No problem," this was the man who had been riding with them, he was tall taller then Heero, but not as thick. Casually dressed in jeans and a hoddie he kept glancing nervously to the house. "Trowa, I'm ahhh…the owner I guess." He sad with a half smile, "Heero, not sure what I'm doing here." Chuckling softly he shook his hand before moving back to grab some cases.

"Quatre is this all yours?" Duo grunted heaving with the lithe blonde who was balancing three of the cases easily moving up the stairs, "Yup I'm running the tech it's what I do." Grinning he disappeared in, followed by Trowa. Duo paused on the threshold, Heero beside him "Ready?" Duo said unsure if it was to Heero or himself, "Hell is empty and all the devils are here." The taller man muttered, violet eyes glanced at him askew, "Well Shakespeare with that cheery thought…" they stepped inside.


	4. Arrival and Encounters

Author's Note: So this chapter is a little bit of a filler, fleshing out the characters a little. Didn't really realize how ambitious this project was. However I have never been one to back down from a challenge aiming to have it done for Halloween! Nothing like a good horror romance on my fav holiday!

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 4 – Arrival and Encounters

"So what do these all do?" Trowa had been roped into helping Quatre, who was crawling around with wires, hooking up TV monitors, recorders and other devices. The other man was following him around holding cables and tools. "All paranormal detecting stuff," he said wiggling on the dusty floor. Heero had been sitting beside Duo on the couch dozing in and out half listening. There had been a flurry of activity once they got in, setting up base camp in the large living room. Trowa was helping Quatre, Dr. Peacecraft was currently getting her own papers set up at the far end of the room. The other two had vanished somewhere into the house for reasons unknown.

Yawning Heero opened his eyes again, he hadn't seen anything yet but that meant nothing here. The dead where all around, the house was full of them…they just weren't in his general vicinity but he was getting the feeling that would soon change. "Well since we are all here do we know each other?" Relena was standing in the middle of the room, "We all know the reason we are here is research, and Mr. Chang Wufei has seen fit to finance our little operation." Clear blue eyes widened so that was who the wheel chair guy was, the current head of the Chang Corporation. He was wealthy beyond belief, and if the stocks where any indication he was. He was also supposed to be the youngest CEO ever…so why the wheel chair? "His companion is Zechs Marquis his valet of sorts." She turned smiling at Duo, "Duo Maxwell is currently working on his doctorate in parapsychology. Quatre Winner, our investigation expert complete with tech." She rounded to Trowa, "Trowa Barton current owner of the property that had graciously allowed us to use the house before it is torn down." Turning she fixed Heero with her icy gaze, "My self, Dr. Relena Peacecraft to finish my newest paper." Heero said nothing, "Finally Mr. Heero Yuy…with an amazing ability I have yet to see ever replicated in anyone else."

She held his gaze for long moment, a veiled expression on her face Heero got the impression that there was something more she wanted of him then just his 'talents'. "Ahhh there is Mr. Chang shall we go on the tour now?" Nodding they all began shuffling after Trowa, Quatre with a video camera in hand, "Bad ass Heero, can I ask a favor? If you see the dead point them out I want to see if I can get them on video." Heero sighed rolling his eyes he watched to many movies, "The dead only appear on film and camera if they choose Quatre." He said quietly so as not to interrupt the others who where listening to the soft spoken Trowa take them up stairs explaining some of the rooms as they went. "Wild," he muttered swinging the camera back around and focusing in on the tour.

Heero followed behind Duo only half listening as the bedrooms where pointed out belonging to various occupants of the Manor. He wanted to run screaming from this place every fiber of his being called to him to grab Duo and run. Breathing deep he fought the urge instead he reached out gently settling a hand on Duo's shoulder, the contact easing him somewhat. Duo glanced at the hand smiling at Heero he patted it slowing so that there bodies where closer together.

Moving past one room he saw the figure of a man swinging from the ceiling, pressing on he decided not to tell Quatre. "This is the master suite where Gaylen Ross had her room," Heero's hand jerked on Duo's shoulder as they stood in the doorway of the once opulent room. Everyone else saw an empty decaying room, one that was still charred from the flames. Heero saw the figure on the bed naked, her clothing had burned away. Pink and black charred skin mottled her skeleton bits of white bone shone through as she turned. Half her face was gone like the man in the tux, her breast sagged over her burned open chest showing her shriveled organs. "It came for me, for us all…" she rasped. She stood slowly on badly burned legs, "It'll come for you," arms upraised she staggered towards them.

"Heero," Duo asked looking from the empty room to the man behind him standing still as a statue, the hand on his shoulder had tightened. Duo panned the room again understanding, "She's here isn't she…" Quatre moved his camera around trying to catch a glimpse of the figure. "Is she talking Heero? Is she saying something?" That was Relena she looked excited and nervous all at the same time. "She says 'it'll come for you', like it came for her." He said throat dry she was closer now, Heero pulled Duo back closer to him protecting him for something that only he could see. In the process he accidently knocked Quatre back, reaching out he steadied his hand on the wall. Images flooded his thoughts, images of a fire erupted in his mind a women withering on the bed screaming…yet the only thing on fire was her.

Coming away from the wall he shook his head clearing it, emerald eyes swimming into his line of vision, "You ok?" Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, saw her Heero, terribly unpleasant way to die. The fire though, the fire was weird it was only on her and the bed." Nodding he drew Duo out of the room, "It really was," she was screaming now flinging her self on the bed again and again. "Heero your hands are ice cold," nodding he smiled "Occupational hazard." They continued on.

-#-#-#-

The dead where quit right now, they were back in the living room command headquarters they had made. Quatre was munching chips behind his console reviewing the footage for earlier hoping to have caught the burned women on film. Trowa sat nearby interested despite himself, more so in the young blonde sitting cross legged on the swiveling chair. Duo and Heero sat together on the couch across from Relena who was jabbering away about her research and paper how she was going to change the face of paranormal research. Duo nodding politely covertly rolled his eyes at Heero, but Heero was busy he was looking across the room to where the butler…Zechs? Was serving his charge his evening meal, but that's not what caught his eye. It was the beautiful women standing behind the man in the chair, leaning forward to hug him, placing a soft kiss on his head. Glancing up she saw Heero looking at her, with a sad smile she placed a finger to her lips slowly fading out. "Things got a little more dangerous…" he mumbled.

Relena turned her focus on him, that weird look in her eye again. "So Heero…seen any more of them?" A dark brow rose in question, "The ones who died here," as she spoke it seemed as though the house shuddered, a wind whipped through the room scattering papers, Quatre gave a soft cry ripping his headphones off. Heero saw a face, it was brief, gone in the blink in of an eye but Heero knew he would never forget it. It was not of this world.

"Holy shit I got that!" Quatre was madly rewinding tape, "Listen to this," they all turned towards his little consol as he hit play. Brief static before an unearthly scream rent the air, all the hair on Heero's body stood on end. Quatre cut it short whistling as he turned from his recorders to his tapes…"I thought I saw a face in that," he mumbled Duo rubbed suddenly chilled arms. Glancing around he moved closer to Heero the other smiling at him tightly, reassuringly. As violet eyes watched Heero changed clouded over…

"_Now! Hold them now!" Heero was yelling, bleeding from a cut above his eye the wound angry and purple. He held a gun in his hand trained on something, his knuckles where bruised as well, discolored and sore looking. Handprints. He looked as if he had been in a fight. He was waving with his hand gesturing to someone, a blonde figure lay crumpled at his feet. Duo looked around trying to see what Heero was seeing, to all the commotion. A bright light, before a biting pain lanced through his head. _

"Duo!" Heero yelled catching him before he face planted into the floor. He was out cold, a trickle of blood running from his nose. "Shit," he gently lifted the slight man into his arms. Quatre hurried towards them, he touched a gentle palm to Duo's head, almost immediately recoiling. "He was hit with a powerful vision I only got bits and pieces but Heero it was you…and me, defiantly looking a little worse for ware." He shook his head clearing it, "Something cut it short though before it got to the important bit…" Relena moved forward excited, "What important part?" the blonde stepped back stuffing shaking hands in his pockets, "Whatever was trying to kill us."

-#-#-#-

"I think we should leave Sir," the tall blonde was tucking his master into the make shift bed. They had decided to spend the first night together in the living room and attached study area. They had taken the study as a private bedroom as sorts it had a small cot in it, Zechs made it up with the sheets he had brought. A small screen he'd found offered a little privacy in the once nice room. A fit of coughing took his master he held a silk handkerchief to his mouth ignoring the stained material.

"Noted Zechs we are not leaving, phantom winds, supposed dead people, and unearthly screams are not proof." Nodding he bundled his charge up in the afghan against this drafty house. "Stay close," he mumbled his dying body pulling him towards sleep. Zechs nodded, "Always, Wufei…always."

In the main room Relena sat by the small lamp pouring over her books, she had the schematics of the house circling this and that rooms they hadn't visited today. Things they would look at tomorrow, she smiled slowly turning to the other occupants of the room her gaze resting on the figure seated on the couch. Head resting on his chest in slumber. He was the key…she was sure.

Heero had fallen asleep waiting for Duo to awake, he was still out from the vision his head now resting in Heero's lap. A gentle hand had stilled stroking soft hair, he had covered the man with the sleeping bag he had brought, the days events catching up with him, he had fell into a troubled sleep.

Trowa had also fallen into a fitful sleep on the opposite couch, plagued by dreams he hadn't had since childhood…dreams of the house. Quatre was the last to drift off going down at the helm sketch pad slipping from lax fingers, his monitors blinking and rolling, picking up a dark inhuman chuckle…as well as the ghostly figures of people dressed in their finest dancing across the now empty and decayed ballroom.


	5. Secret and Agendas

Author's Note: Here we go with a new chapter, nice horror story for the month of Halloween. Lot of interest and expectation for this. Also a lot of dialogue please don't mind but trying to make sure the plot comes through, it's more of a plot then a sappy romance. Bit of a spoiler I did work a lemon into it lol so get ready for that. As always enjoy.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 5 – Secret and Agendas

Heero woke, not suddenly or with a start. His eyes opened and he was awake looking at the pale slumbering face still in his lap. He exhaled slowly watching as his breath puffed out, Duo's blue tinged lips shivering. He looked slowly upwards, not knowing what to expect. The burned women again? Or another tormented soul? It was neither, it was the women he'd seen earlier standing behind Chang. Except it wasn't a women, it was a girl, one of the cusp of womanhood, she would have been gorgeous had she lived.

"You can see me…see us." She said head tilting slightly, dressed in what she died in the thin nightgown reached her ankles matching white ribbon in her hair. "Yes," he said softly laying a protective hand of Duo, "Do not fear me, I mean you no harm." She smiled then, it was pale and sickly, "What do you want?" she moved forward jerkily, "To warn you…to leave here and take my brother with you." She stood before him now, "I cannot, they all want to see the dead." He mumbled, she smiled sadly looking from him to where he proactively hunched over the figure in his lap. "I understand,"

"Who are you?"

"Miriam Chang."

"You're his sister," She nodded slowly, "Younger sister, I died a year and a bit ago, born with a congenital dieses. I was dying from birth." Heero looked to the slightly open door where the blonde and the man in the wheel chair had disappeared. "Why is he here?" he asked softly, "He got sick about six months ago…it will kill him soon. All the money in the world, and he cannot stop death." She glanced sadly to the doors as well, "He is scared, he wants to know what comes after. He is here to see for himself, what becomes of the dead."

Heero closed his eyes rubbing his temples, it seemed as though there where a lot of hidden agendas. "He always gets what he wants," she began walking away now towards the doorway. "I cannot stay long, It will not let me." Heero looked at her sharply, "What It?" She was fading out now disappearing, "Do you believe in evil?" her voice no more then a whisper she was gone.

Heero jerked as if kicked, dislodging the head in his lap. Duo came awake blinking large owlish eyes, "What happened?" he croaked, rubbing his aching head it began to come to him in bits and pieces the vision had been terrifying, and strong. So strong that meant it was near future, and one that was going to happen. "You ok?" Came the soft voice looking up Duo saw clear blue eyes looking at him. "Yeah, did I miss something? Shaking his head Heero smiled a little, "Naw, just sleep." He glanced at his watch, it was five. "How about we try getting a little more sleep?" Nodding Duo moved over so Heero could lay down on the rather comfy, if dusty couch. Strong arms curled around him, holding him close.

-#-#-#-

Heero had been up first at 0600 force of habit, in the process waking Duo. The pair had gone to the overly large and ridiculous bathroom together on Duo's behest he didn't want to go anywhere in this house alone. With no real running water he settled for a face wash and change of clothing, watching the broad gorgeous back of Heero in the mirror, as he changed as well. Spotting healed scars that looked a lot like bullet holes, his dog tags clinking softly as he pulled on the black t-shirt. Following the shirt he pulled on a shoulder holster clipping it to his jeans. Checking the gun, he slid the magazine home tucking it away. "Expecting trouble?" Duo said softly still staring at him in the mirror, blue eyes met violet, "Not sure yet…but I feel better having it nearby." He pulled on his hoodie, pushing the sleeves up.

Duo nodded finishing up opting for contacts today instead of battling with his glasses all day. He finished zipping up his case turning to the large figure leaning against the doorframe. He looked so handsome, and dangerous at the same time. "Ready?" Nodding they headed back towards the living room they could her Quatre chatting away animatedly to the others. "Must have got something," Duo said as he headed back in, Heero didn't follow there was someone on the stairs someone new. Walking past the room he moved to the bottom of the ridiculously lavish stairway. It was a boy, almost a man…never given the chance.

He was looking out across the entranceway towards the large windows framing the front door into the front yard beyond. His eyes looked so sad. Heero knew intuitively who this was, "Keleb" he said softly, watching as those eyes turned to him. His neck moving unnaturally the large bump attesting to what had killed him. Blonde hair hung limply falling just past his ears, his eyes once blue where milky. His t-shirt and jeans where torn and dirty, dark eyes ringed in blackness looked at Heero for the first time.

"You are Keleb," a slow nod, cracked lips moved slowly framing words he could not speak. 'Leave,' Heero nodded, "I'm inclined to agree but I cannot." Those sad hallow eyes looked back to the windows. Heero turned as well, what was he searching for. Keleb began to fade out a lonely, despondent figure. "Heero?" still staring at the now empty space he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Heero you ok?" shaking his head he blinked, something about the boy had called to him. It made his chest ache for him, "Yeah, yeah just fine." He turned looking at violet eyes, "Come Quatre has some stuff."

-#-#-#-

"This is frigging amazing!" The blonde was busy pressing keys, clicking buttons, and running footage again and again. He was beside himself with glee, he too had changed for the day. Wearing bright, very tight, red jeans, black and red fingerless gloves, black army cap, and a black t-shirt with a very familiar face on it. Heero furrowed his brow in thought where had he seen it? "Michael Myers from _Halloween_," Duo supplied with a wink Heero shot him a grin. "Heero check this out," he was waving him over, pointing to the screen he replayed what he'd captured. Heero watched as the empty ballroom suddenly sprang to life, people, music, the clink of glasses. Couples twirled about the floor laughing gaily. "Wow…" Duo said as the watched the footage, "Yeah I know right? I have like three hours of this…"

Heero glanced at the time stamp reading four in the morning. "What time did this start," Quatre glanced at his notes, "3 am, why?" Heero felt that cold sinking feeling in his stomach, "No reason," he whispered glancing away Duo looked a him the colour draining from his face. "You mean…" he trailed off looking at blue eyes for validation. "I don't know," he said looking back to the screen and the footage, "What? What don't we know?" the blonde looked from one to the other and back. "Christ was crucified at 3pm, 3am is generally thought to be a mockery of this. Something more evil…" Duo spoke softly eyes never leaving the video as the people now dead lived as if that horrible fire had never happened.

"Well, how about some breakfast?" Dr. Peacecraft said brightly gesturing to the large kitchen. They all followed spotting Wufei already eating, while his valet, Zechs made breakfast for the rest. Heero ate slowly, eyes darting from the room to the occupants. Military training forcing him to pick out the exists, the best place for defense…and also what the others where thinking of him. Quatre video in one hand, fork in the other was panning, hoping to get more good material like last night. Trowa and Zechs ate quietly Duo was pulled into conversation with Relena which is exactly where Heero did not want to be. "I think the dead know they are dead don't they Heero?" suddenly light blue eyes pinned him, her fake smile showing her teeth in a feral grin. "Sorry?" he murmured looking back, not backing down. "We where just talking about the dead, of not just this house but in general. The idea that they know they are dead, or do they think they are still alive?"

Heero blinked thinking on the question, "Yes and no." He said pleased with himself, "What do you mean Heero?" violet eyes looked at him encouraging, he wanted to answer that sweet face, but at the same time the overly interested look on Relena's face coupled with the very intense look Chang Industries CEO was throwing him. He was more then a little unnerved. "Yes, as in some are well aware they are dead, the majority actually. No, as in they still act and do things as if they where alive."

"Don't understand," Duo looked puzzled.

"They know they are dead, yet they still walk they move their legs and walk they don't need too. Some still breath, others still try to eat or sleep…all the things they did when alive."

"What about moving on? Heaven and hell?" there was a new voice one that Heero hadn't heard yet, it was raspy and weak rattling with effort. Dark onyx eyes penetrated him, pinned him to the spot. Heero was at a loss, "I don't know…I only see the ones still here not the ones that have gone. But not everyone who dies returns, so some must go somewhere." He mumbled more to himself, all this was true, he knew people who had died and he had never seen them again.

"Interesting, and you say that some talk while others cannot?" Heero nodded, at the Doctor once more she looked giddy, "Will they answer in other ways if possible like pointing or guiding?" the line of questioning was a little odd but Heero took it in stride. He nodded again, "Very interesting," she mumbled grinning once more, Heero frowned at her. Thinking of the teen he had seen on the stairs trying to figure out how he was different from the others, and why. "Well if we are finished I think we will do some more exploring today, the house is vast and there are many more rooms to visit."

Heero paced the hallway outside the living room agitated, he didn't like not knowing. He liked to have a plan, he liked to have all the players in place and understand, right now there where far to many unknown variables. His gun was a comforting weight against his side, but you can't kill what was already dead. Sighing he paused, "Would it help if I said I'm as confused as you?" Duo was leaning against the doorframe watching him intently, "Maybe?" Heero mumbled still trying to figure out the impossible. "We're ready to go you coming?" Heero nodded moving to stand next to him, "Might as well, here now lets see if we can stir up this hornets nest." Duo sighed, "Not a pleasant image," Heero glanced at him as they followed the stoic Trowa, Dr. Peacecraft consulting the schematics she held, and the blonde filming. Moving back into the upper part in the house Heero wondered again, if this house was going to be the end for him.


	6. Fear and Obstacles

Author's Note: I'm at a cross roads in this story, I need an ending. I'm juggling the traditional inconclusive horror ending…a happy ending….or something worse. I may end up have alternative ending, to this one still trying to think on it. So I put it to you loyal readers what do you think? I myself probably will not end well muhahahaha, anyway enjoy the chapter.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 6 – Fear and Obstacles 

"Wufei…." The black haired man looked up suddenly, "Zechs?" he whispered looking around to the empty room. He had opted to forgo the little 'tour' Relena had dragged the others on. Having settled in the study, to work through the paperwork he had brought with him on this little weekend. Wondering not for the first time if this was a fool's errand. He strained his ears trying to hear the soft call he had sent Zechs to begin lunch, he would be a while, and the others where gone.

Not hearing anything more he turned back to his papers working for a few more moments before there was a crash to his left. Jumping he turned to look towards the noise a book lay on the ground amidst a cloud of dust. His heart was hammering in his chest, "I don't believe in ghosts…" he muttered not sure who he was trying to convince. Another thump and a book joined the other on the floor. Wufei closed his eyes as jumping as another, then another hit. The short sharp bursts of the hardcover books hitting the floor, sounded eerily like gunfire.

They began to hit with increasing speed. Gasping he felt his breath rattling in his chest, breathing was harder and harder. He gave a small cry as a louder thump closer to him hit the desk. A harsh wind began to blow again tugging at long hair pulled free from his ponytail, whipped about his face, "Zechs…" he called out in a wheezing whisper he was terrified. "Zechs!" he tried again a little louder, the wind blowing harder papers flying in the air, and the terrifying chuckle was back carrying on the wind.

"Zechs!" he screamed out before he began coughing and choking his heart moving to fast. The tall blonde burst in the room running to figure hunched over the desk wheezing. He gathered him in his arms, "Sir, Wufei!" he called all at once the wind died and there was a heavy silence retuned. The coughing subsided and he sat struggling, in the arms of Zechs. "What happened?" the blonde asked looking around the destroyed room. Wufei buried his face in the taller mans shoulder, "I don't believe in ghosts," he whispered once more.

-#-#-#-

"Heero," Relena caught his arm pulling him towards the back of the group, "Heero I need you to tell me when you see someone ok?" He nodded slowly, "Why?" she blinked, a sly smile on her face "We need to find out the truth Heero," she said as if speaking to a simpleton. "When the dead speak we need to listen. Closely." She hurried after the others again concentrating on her map. Heero followed staying near to Duo. "Stay close," he murmured to the long haired man. Nodding they rounded the upper corner, a man was waiting for them. Heero recognized him it was his friend in a tux, "We meet again," he said staring down the hall, the man gave him a small smile raising a glass of champagne he held an headless women on his arm. She held her head by the hair in her free hand a pained expression of horror on her face. Her sequined dress was drenched in blood.

"Who?" All eyes turned to him, "The corner Quatre," he motioned Relena was near him, "What do they say?" Heero shrugged, "Can't speak," she looked to the corner, "Why?" there was a gasp from the blonde. "I know why," he was holding the camera on the area Trowa staring dumfounded at the screen, Duo looked from the empty corner to the view finder, the couple where walking down the hall. Away from them disappearing, "Heero?" Duo spoke quietly, "Do they always look like that, like…" Quatre finished for him, "Like they just died?" Heero watched as they departed disappearing around the corner and out of sight. "Yeah," he said distracted. He felt long arms wrapping around him cuddling close, the slim body was trembling. "Your…your…" Duo was looking at him in awe, Quatre as well, "Awesome." Shrugging he wrapped an arm around the warm body moving further into the house.

-#-#-#-

They had been wandering for several hours now Relena pulling them along, checking room after room. Every closet, nook, and crannies. Heero spotted other spirits pointing them out for the blonde, but he had not captured anything aside from the first couple. The others had been more party guests, as well as some of the handymen but no one of real interest. These dead seemed to be…"Flatter, one dimensional." He mumbled wondering what was off with them, there where here but not really. Duo looked at him, "What do you mean?" Heero shrugged, "I don't know, they are like ghosts of ghosts. Not making much sense," he smiled ruefully he and Duo where sitting on the large bed in an empty bedroom as Quatre filmed Trowa stood by the door looking fearful.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked the tall silent man, Relena was looking in the closet again pulling out boxes rooting through them. "This room," he mumbled looking around. "It's there room," nodding the blonde satisfied there was no ghosts shut the camera off, "You mean the original master bedroom?" Nodding he chewed his nail thoughtfully, "I have been here before…" he glanced around brow furrowed in thought.

"Ahhhh look here!" She called from the closet, he came out with an old hat box full of papers. Duo's stomach gave a loud grumble, "Is it about lunch time isn't it?" Dr. Peacecraft looked at him with a smile. Nodding they all headed back towards the door, "We can eat and regroup," she mumbled pulling things out of the box. Heero was leading them rounding the corner towards the main stair he stopped. "Keleb," he said the pale, listless blonde stood in the centre of the hall. Bloodless lips mouthed one word, 'Run' as he faded out.

"Run?" Heero echoed, "Heero?" Duo said, a cold wind whipped by them suddenly ruffling the papers Relena held. Blue eyes had fastened on the other figure in the hall a women, in a filthy night dress. She was slowly turning to look at them. Her black hair was long and wild, streaks of grey running through it. Her fingers curled in talon she turned to them. Her face cocked as if she could hear them, her head snapped sideways and Heero finally got a good look at her face. He sucked in a breath her eyes… blood soaked fingers raised, the gaping holes where her eyes once where the sockets scratched. She had clawed out her own eyes, "Oh god," he said moments before an unearthly scream rent the air, the others heard it he could tell by their flinching.

She ran at them then, Heero raised his arm to protect Duo when suddenly she collided with him. He was lifted off his feet slamming against the wall. "Heero!" Duo screamed as she turned on him, "Move!" he yelled in warning, violet eyes looked frantically around for an enemy he couldn't see. Heero saw the women round on him and shove with her hands sending Duo into the opposite wall. He slid boneless to the ground, the other saw nothing, simply Heero and Duo flying apart hitting the walls hard.

Heero got up taking a run a her, having no more effect then sliding though her and colliding with the wooden floor hard. Quatre was next pushed into Trowa, feeling rage and hate from the unseen source. Pictures of a once distinguished lady, no craven and twisted pulling her own eyes out as she screamed in horror. Moment's later the pair slid into Relena. Heero stood again coming for her, turning he took a run at her swinging his fists only to have it once more clear through her and into the wall behind splintering the rotten wood. She turned at him baring teeth, "You will not leave here!" she yelled in a voice, deep and resonating. "You will not leave!" she screamed again and was gone.

"Duo," Heero scrambled over to where the unconfused figure was slumped gently patting the pale face ignoring his split and bleeding knuckles. "Come on Duo," he whispered, Quatre was crawling towards him on all fours, "Heero is it gone?" he said fearfully, nodding he turned back to Duo trying to get him to come around. The blonde was at his side helping, Trowa and Relena following shakily. Groaning Duo opened his eyes looking at into worried blue ones. "Heero?" sighing in relief Heero sat beside the now moving Duo running an unsteady, bloodied hand through tousled hair. "Heero your bleeding," Duo took his hand. "I think we should get downstairs," Trowa said softly "Good plan," Heero said helping Duo to his feet the battered crew headed for the kitchen.

The room was brightly lit, the sun streaming through dirt caked windows as the others landed inside. Wufei was wrapped in blankets drinking tea with trembling hands as the rest appeared. "Heero I'm ok," Duo said as the taller set him in a chair. Zechs turned as they entered his jaw dropping, "What happened?" Quatre and Trowa joined Duo at the table Relena took the opposite side by Wufei setting her box down on the table to rifle through. Heero moved to the sink bathing his bleeding knuckles, he winced picking pieces of wood out of his knuckles. "Went two rounds with a ghost," Heero mumbled in response to the question.

Quatre was rewinding his footage, "Here take a look," the large blonde leaned over his shoulder and Duo and Trowa also glanced at the screen. They watched as Heero froze, the tremendous scream raising an arm before he was flying through the air hitting the wall hard. There where muttered, 'oohh' following that. They heard Duo call, before he two was flung into the wall by nothing. At this point Heero was running at something no one but he could see. There was a thump he heard across the kitchen remembering hitting the floor he rubbed his sore chest. A cry and the camera fell laying on it side, catching Heero's valiant punch that cracked the wall, suddenly the words where heard muffled, deep and angry. "You will never leave!" crackled out of the small speakers on the video camera.

The mug in Wufei's hands clattered to the table, Relena looked up surprised and the rest of the occupants save Heero who had heard it before turned ashen. "I think, it would be prudent to leave now," Trowa said softly. Duo and Quatre nodding in agreement. "Good, we need to go," Heero turned shapely to them, standing they where stopped by a harsh laugh. "We can't leave now, we don't know where it is yet!" Blue eyes narrowed at her, "Where what is?" Heero asked softly, "The heart of the house," she mumbled. Duo looked at her blankly what the hell was she talking about, "Never mind, Duo we are out of here." He grasped smooth hands heading for the living room he grabbing their bags, Quatre and Trowa hurrying after them. In the main entrance hall, they where chased after by Relena pleading with them to stay, "Come on your not scared off by a little ghost?" she was yelling.

Ignoring her they rushed after Heero wanting out of this house. Heero reached for the doors before that a blank eyeless face appeared followed by a wind that sent them flying backwards across the black and white tile floor. "No!" Heero shouted standing again he stomped to the door grabbing the handle the wind picked up as he held on bitterly. "Heero!" Duo called over the wind whipping them now as they tried to follow. Pulling on the door harder it began to inch open, bracing his feet he grunted flying back as the door flung open and a figure stood there.

He was badly beaten, barefoot, and bloody, short brown hair hung in cloudy green eyes. He was dead, "Hurry!" he called reaching for them, he held out his arm Heero gaining his feet tugging Duo with him running for the door. "Hurry!" the teen called again Heero reached fingers out stretched seconds before the door slammed closed once more. The wind died and he crashed into the solid wood cradling Duo to soften the impact. That horrifying laugh echoed through the house. Quatre and Trowa where still on the floor clinging to one another, tears tracking from wide blue eyes. "It won't let us leave will it?" Heero closed his eyes banging his head against the door Duo breathing rapidly clinging to his chest, "I saw this," he mumbled Heero yelling, wind he had seen it in the auditorium that day. Heero closed his eyes they where trapped.


	7. Burden and Messages

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Next chapter, I currently have no ending to this because I have not yet decided if I like the original one I wrote. So I am sitting on it for a bit to see if I have the one that fits its best. Trick of the trade I guess, need to start a new one I think get myself going on a new project is always good. As always enjoy, I enjoy writing it.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 7 – Burden and Messages 

It was a very silent group that sat in the living room in the early afternoon, Duo was scared this was far more real then anything he'd experienced before. Creaks, knocks, maybe not flying objects, screaming, physical harm…the dead. He looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye; he was getting a glimpse into his life. What he saw on a daily bases…it was terrifying. Yet here he was so strong and able. He felt a flush burn across his cheeks; he was having feelings towards Heero that went beyond friendship.

"Heero I have some questions," came the soft voice of Trowa from the couch across from them. Quatre was checking his feeds again, more composed, but very ashen and worried. Heero had been deep in thought trying to work a way out of this mess. "Yeah, sorry what?" he focused on green eyes, Trowa pulled a notebook out of his pocket flipping through it. Heero grinned he hadn't notice him taking notes, "Cop?" he asked, Trowa gave him a half grin. "Yeah, detective actually." He said eyes scanning the information.

Quatre looked at him surprised. The blonde left his console coming to join him on the couch, "Really? That's cool," he said resting his chin on the tall man's shoulder. Zechs and Wufei had joined them sitting on the loveseat, Relena opting to sort through the box muttering and scribbling to herself. "You said in the upper hallway, to the ummm…couple." Heero nodded, "Yeah?" Trowa glanced at his notes, "You said 'you again', what did you mean?" Surprise blue eyes blinked, "Oh yeah, the guy in the tux he showed up in my kitchen before I left." Duo joined in now, "What? Why?" Heero shrugged, "Wanted to warn me, to stay away from here." Everyone was surprised now,

"You mean he came to you to warn you?"

"Yeah, had quiet a few warning to stay away from here actually."

"You mean the dead know, they are aware of what is happening?" That was Wufei, he wasn't looking well, pale and in need a hospital. "Yeah they are," Heero said turning back to Trowa, "I saw him, before that's why not the girl though just him." Nodding Trowa turned his notes, "You called out 'Keleb' when we where up stairs just before the attack…" Heero nodded, "The teen that died in here? The gay one?" Quatre asked, "Yeah, saw him earlier on the stairs he was staring outside," he trailed off his brow furrowing in thought he'd been looking outside. "Was he the one that attacked us?" Duo asked, shaking his head Heero rubbed his eyes, "No he warned us to run before she came at us."

"She?"

"Ummm…older long stringy hair, night gown, she had clawed her own eyes out."

"The author lady? Lawn?" the deep voice of Zechs joined in, "Yeah I would think or maybe Barbra but not sure." Quatre was looking sickened, "It was he author, I saw her pulling her eyes out when she touched me. Something made her go insane."

"Also the first time I've been thrown like that by a ghost." Heero mumbled, "So the dead can physically touch? Communicate?" the rasping voice once more Heero was getting tired of this, he knew what he wanted to hear but he had no answers for him. "Look, I can't give you the answers you want ok? I don't know what happens when you die. I don't know where you go. I only see those lost souls who are tied to this world for reasons I don't know."

He met surprised black eyes dead on, "No one knows, they can't until it happens. It's scary as shit I know to face your own mortality. Believe me I know."

"Stop," Heero didn't he was standing now facing him, he didn't know why he was so angry, but he was. "We all die, and no money or power or influence will stop that. You're going to have to accept your mortality and let go."

"Stop it! You don't know!" he screamed rasping he collapsed in his chair coughing a stunned Zechs stood before him protecting his master.

The room was silent now, thick and cloying Heero felt that chill creep across him again, they were coming or someone was coming. "Look I don't have time to ally the fears of a dying man, terrified of facing his own death. You came here to find out what comes next." He looked from Zechs to Wufei again, "We are trapped here. We need a way out and your worried about the dead who want us dead." He gestured around him, "This house is the worst example of what you can have happen to you. To be stuck here, forever being tied to one place…to not move on…" trailing off as an idea suddenly came to him. He hurried out towards the front hall, glancing up the stairs. He hurried to the bottom, there halfway up was Keleb looking out the windows again.

"What happened?" Quatre was looking to where a coughing weeping Wufei was clinging to Zechs, Duo looked sad as well. "I think Heero dealt him some hard truths," he said softly, standing he moved to where the solider had disappeared. Halfway across the room he spotted Heero running to the front doors.

Sliding to the window, he pressed his face against the dirty glass, remembering the teen in the door. The beaten one, he seen reaching out to him…as he looked across the overgrown door yard he spotted the figure standing by the large tree near the entrance. He looked from the stair to the figure outside. "Heero?" Duo called looking at him worried, walking slowly across the foyer his sneakers muffled in the large house, "He's waiting for you," he was looking at the platform halfway up. The figure on the stair cast him a small, sad smile that pulled at his heart again. "Your stuck here…but he is waiting for you." Heero understood now, the depth of love the pair shared, it was heart breaking. He turned to where Duo, Trowa, and Quatre where looking at him oddly from the living room entrance.

"Keleb is trapped here, in the house," he gestured to the platform, "But Dan is waiting for him he was in the door when we trying to get out helping…they're trying to help us." He turned back to Keleb, "Can we get out? What can we do?" lifeless eyes looked to him before silent lips formed a single word. 'Heart' he patted his chest fading out. "Heart?" he asked but the figure was gone.

"Heero, are you saying that one Dan who was beaten outside is still out there waiting?" Quatre had his video running again, nodding he was thinking again. "He said 'heart', was the way out…" There was whistling again and a yell, Heero felt something breeze by him. "It got cold," Duo said looking at his breath the three of them could feel it now, "Someone is here aren't they?" Quatre asked looking around, using his camera. Heero hadn't seen anyone yet.

"Hurry!" came the shriek as she appeared again, the long beautiful black hair, the sad face, and the pristine white nightgown. "I need you to tell him," he beckoned him into the room. Heero followed after her, Wufei was sitting unmoving in Zechs lap now, eye red rimmed and swollen from tears. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

Miriam hurried him over to the pair, "I don't have much time, you don't have much time." She was saying pointing to them, "Tell him what I say." Nodding Heero knelt so he was eye level with dark eyes now, "Miriam wants to say something to you, I am repeating for her." Heero spoke softly, comfortingly the others had joined them wondering about Heero's sanity. They couldn't see what he was but they heard as Wufei gasped and he continued on. "She says she loves you, she never left you." Wide dark eyes where fixed on Heero Miriam was leaning over him to be close to Wufei, making Heero shiver with the cold, "She says she doesn't want you to afraid, because she is waiting for you." A shaking hand covered his mouth silent tears tracked across gaunt cheeks, "Coming! It's coming." She turned looking at something that Heero could not see, "You need to get out Heero," she was shrieking at him now, "Take them all and get out," the others watched as Heero fell forward on hands and knees as his head ringing from her cries.

Just as suddenly she was gone, there was silence except for Heero's harsh breathing, she had been pushing on him, mentally trying to make him understand her fear and urgency. Wufei reached out gently laying a thin hand on the man's back jumping Heero looked up a him, "Thank you," he wheezed. Smiling wanly he sat back raising his knees to rest his arms on them. Duo reached out wrapping an arm around him pulling him close. "You ok?"

"Going to splash some water on my face." He mumbled getting slowly to his feet he moved, carefully across the room and out towards the bathroom.

Quatre having tapped the whole thing turned back to the still upset man in the embrace of the large blonde. "So what just happened? Who is Miriam?" wheezing weakly Wufei leaned up whispering for Zechs to explain. "My Master," the other chuckled, "Wufei," he breathed quietly, "His only family was his younger sister who died over a year ago." He shifted his burden pulling him closer, "Miriam, was her name." Duo gasped covering his mouth, "Heero was seeing her wasn't he?" Nodding Zechs closed his eyes in pain, "Master wanted to see for himself, what happened when you die. To have less fear of that unknown." Quatre whistled softly, "Heero said she was waiting for you." Nodding fresh tears leaked from red eyes, "Yes."

They looked to where Heero had vanished, "He's carrying a terrible burden, his gift is as terrifying as it is amazing." Trowa said settling beside Quatre again. Nodding they looked at each other the blonde hesitantly reaching out to settle a hand on Trowa's knee frowning as instead of a flood of emotion ripping though him there was nothing but calm feelings like being on the ocean. "I can't read you," he said amazed, chuckling Trowa settled a gentle hand on the blondes. "Maybe that's good," they smiled shyly at each other. Duo could see a budding relationship starting, new and tentative.

He glanced to where Heero had disappeared worried, more worried then being trapped in a house that wanted them dead. He looked around at the motley crew, Relena still ignoring them bent on discovering…what he had no idea. His thoughts turned to what Heero had said, about Keleb and Dan…he was waiting for his lover, a lover who was trapped inside. Duo couldn't think of a more beautiful or heart breaking story. He clenched his fists, Duo was done denying and ignoring what his heart was screaming at him to understand. Without a word he stood following after Heero.


	8. Lie and Truths

Author's Note: WARNING! LEMON! A horror isn't complete without a solid sex scene somewhere (although yes I know they usually die either during or just after). Nice raunchy scene but as always fan fiction wont let me be explicit so check out profile for full details. Aside from that enjoy it. As well as live in fear of a zombie fan fic :p

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 8 – Lie and Truths

In the aging bathroom, Heero leaned against the cracked porcelain sink breathing deep, he felt cold and empty. More so then he ever had. The problem with seeing the dead so much was you forgot you where still part of the living. Miriam had pulled his inside out with the force of her urgency and fear. He was still trembling, and all this hadn't solved their problem of getting out of this place. He felt a cold tremor take him again running down his spine. "Please no," he mumbled closing his eyes waited for the feeling to pass.

Duo found him that way eyes closed leaning against the sink. His hoodie was gone his black t-shirt was pulled over the muscles in his back, his shoulder hostler framing that well toned body, the gun itself reminding Duo just how dangerous he was.

"You ok?" he asked softly, deep blue eyes caught his in the mirror smiling softly. "Yeah, I'm ok." He straightened his dog tags clinking softly. Duo moved into the room further, "Wufei told us what happened, well Zechs explained." Nodding he turned facing Duo now, "Your amazing you know?" he whispered with a smile, "To deal with all of that, constantly, it's amazing." He moved forward towards Heero, halfway across the room he was hit by a vision, gasping he stalled eyes wide and unseeing.

_Heero pressed against him, panting. The sound of rhythmic trusting filling his ear. It felt so good, he was bent over something holding tight to a bed frame, or a railing. Behind him Heero moved in and out of him filling him again and again. _

"Duo?" Heero was standing in front of him worried, with a gasp Duo returned to himself feeling flushed and aroused. "Bad one?" Heero asked looking sympathetic, Duo blinked that had been the hottest vision he'd ever had. "Not at all," he said reaching out he grabbed the front of Heero's shirt he pulled him forward into a forceful kiss. Plunging his tongue into the surprised Heero's mouth. The other froze in shock, the object of his unrequited love was kissing him. Within moments he wrapped his arms tightly around the slim body before him. Kisses turning hot, hands began fumbling with buttons on jeans. Somewhere in the back of Heero's mind he realized they where in a hell house, it was dirty and haunted but for once Duo was here and real. That lonely empty feeling was leaving, having him real, here…and in his arms was balm to his wounded soul.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content to read unabridged text go to my profile page.

-#-#-#-

Catching his breath he buried his face in the soft neck inhaling his scent, slowly coming down off the high. Realizing slowly, he was inside Duo leaning against the sink. Both of them still wearing most of their clothing, his jeans around his knees. Leaning back Duo smiled widely, face flushed and bright. Opened his mouth to say something, when a loud crack cut him off. They stared at each other surprised for a heartbeat, before another resounding crack and the sink was falling away form the wall. Heero grabbed Duo close stepping away, the looked at the decrepit sink crashed into the tiles, breaking on the floor. They stared dumbfounded before breaking into hysterical giggles, kissing the sweet neck once more Heero lowered the other figure to the floor.

Righting their clothing was tricky as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. "I wanted to do that for so long…" Heero whispered, Duo pressed close "Me to." There little interlude finished reality began to intrude, they where still trapped in this house. "I'm sorry our first time was -" Duo cut him off with a kiss, "I needed this…we needed this I think." Chuckling Heero nodded, "I think your right, shall we get back?" Shrugging on his hoodie the two left the bathroom hand in hand.

If anyone noticed their rumpled appearance and flushed cheeks they didn't say anything. Zechs and Wufei had retired to the study, the frail man needing to rest. "So, any ideas Heero?" Trowa asked Heero who was pacing again thinking hard, he had related Keleb's message about heart but they hadn't come close to having any thoughts. Relena had designed to no longer talk to them secluding herself she continued to mutter, and scribble. It was getting on in the afternoon, and Heero really didn't want to be here another night.

"Well it must have something to do with the house, obviously it doesn't want us to leave." Quatre reasoned, Duo had been making notes on what they knew so far looked up nodding. "I agree, granted some of the ghosts are terrifying but I think ultimately it's the house." Trowa had been reviewing his own note pad, "It concerns me that Heero had warnings to this place…and also the contradictory messages. The ghosts want us out but the house won't let us." The three talked through their problems as best they could Heero still moving suddenly stopped dead centre in the room.

The chill was back his spine tingling and warm, something was coming quickly. It was different from anything he'd ever felt beyond any encounter. He whirled looking to the entrance eyes wide, terrified, "Heero?" Duo called worried, he turned slowly with the other three. Heero opened and closed his mouth it was getting closer, circling, playing….he wanted to run his legs ached to move to get away. He squared himself at the door. "Heero?" Duo called again seconds before it came, with it that unearthly howl they had heard the night before. Everyone heard it, but Heero finally saw it, a man. Or what was once a man, more beast then anything he barley recognized the once owner and builder of the house.

Scared Duo jumped a foot at the sound; he could see Heero trembling from where he sat. If Heero was scared, then Duo was terrified. Despite his fear the man squared to the ghost, with a snarl he came at him with a back hand, sending Heero sailing across the room and into the wall. A cloud of plaster and dust rose into the air. Duo yelled out about to run over he felt the couch he was sitting suddenly flip. Trowa and Quatre's seat as well, they all went skidding across the floor.

The wind once more began to whistle, "No!" the shout was loud Heero was struggling to his feet watching as the man beast moved towards Relena who was suddenly looking around fearful. "What is-" she began before the papers she was holding where sent sailing across the floor her box upended and the deep dark chuckle came.

Heero ran to attack the ghost ignoring the small voice in his head telling him he was attacking something that was already dead. The beast man grabbed him by the throat this time. Zechs entered the scene to this, disturbed by the noise he'd come out to check. The room was in total chaos, the wind that whipping papers into a frenzy was only present where Relena had been working. The other occupants where laying fearfully on the ground Duo struggling to his knees as some unseen force pushed him back. Heero was choking, something had him by the throat sneakered feet kick fruitlessly in thin air as he fought with an unseen opponent.

"Shit," Zechs rushed towards the mess hoping to help, only to be thrown into a wall as well. Heero saw lights flickering across his eyes this was the end. Suddenly there was another, he recognized the blonde Keleb. His face unchanging he tackled the beast man, with a howl of rage he released Heero as he crumbled boneless to floor. Tilting his neck slightly he watched as Keleb and the beast disappeared still locked in combat The wind died out again and all was silence.

Heero rubbed his sore neck breathing deeply laying on his back staring at the cracked ceiling, "Oh god Heero, you ok?" Duo was there in a heartbeat, he gently pried his fingers away he could see the handprints where something had gripped his neck tightly he would have bruises soon. "They are already darkening", Duo gently touched the tender flesh. A pained shriek came from across the room Relena was crawling around sifting though the papers that had been tossed around. "Ok," Heero wheezed. "That was terrible," Quatre and Trowa where helping a shaken Zechs up. "You ok Zechs?" the man ran a shaking hand through mussed blonde hair, "Yeah I think so." Heero was sitting up now Duo close beside him looking worried, "Yuy we need to get out…fast…" Zechs said softly. Nodding he stood slowly.

"Who was it Heero?" Trowa asked as they came closer, "Jack," he croaked, "The original owner." The bruises on his neck where angry and red, Quatre gently reached out touching them. He was flooded with emotions, images picture. He saw through Heero's eyes the man was terrifying to behold, more animal then man. Hard to breath, suddenly a savor a man with a sad face, and dead eyes. He had saved Heero had fought the beast before disappearing. Stepping back he shook his head, "He saved you, Keleb

Nodding Heero took a step forward his sneaker crunching on something. It was one of the papers from Relena's box. He looked down it was picture of the house from above, a schematic. "Heart…she said we hadn't found the heart of the house." Cold blue eyes suddenly fastened on her. "What do you know?" he said softly, all eyes turned to the blonde women. She began to laugh hysterically.


	9. Conversation and Plans

Author's Note: I think I have finally settled on an ending for this, rounding it out to a solid thirteen chapters (unlucky?) perhaps but it is a horror. So four more chapters after this with the last to be posted on Halloween. Excitement I know, so rarely do I read fan fics for that holiday and I so love it. So enjoy loyal reader, as once more I stick it to poor Heero, our hero.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 9 – Conversation and Plans

Five men sat silently in the ruined living room, having righted the couches, they had dragged the table between them gathering the notes together Relena had been working on. The good doctor had point blank refused to tell them anything after laughing in their faces she had told them just that. Followed by lashing out and throwing insults to all of them. So now she sat tied to a chair gag in her mouth. "What are we looking for?" Quatre asked flipping through yet another book, "I have no idea," Heero wheezed he was looking worse for wear, the last tackle had busted a rib or two, his knuckles where still torn, and his neck now bore two black and blue handprints. Duo was sitting between his legs, sifting through papers. His braid had come loose, unraveling wispy tendrils where curling about his face. He looked too cute for words, but his face was serious and drawn like the others. Heero could barely keep his eyes open, he rested his forehead against the warm back of his now lover. Long arms looped loosely around his waist. He was drifting in and out.

"How can he sleep?" Quatre looked amazed with everything going on he felt as though the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. Heero grunted hearing the question, raising his head he looked at him sleepily trying to formulate an answer. "Got this one," Duo said turning softly. Nodding he rested his head once more closing his eyes, being lulled by the gentle vibrations as he explained to the others. "He can't help it, he needs to recharge so to speak." Trowa was looking at him over steepled fingers, "Like a battery?" Duo nodded, "Yeah! Just like a battery, Heero is like a high volt battery and the dead are attracted to him because of that. The more often he meets them, interacts with them, whatever the more of a drain it becomes on him. The dead use his energy to interact with him and the world of the living." Quatre was filming again, "We have had quite a bit of interaction with the dead today," Trowa said the others nodded. "Yeah, his napping used to get him in trouble at school, the teachers couldn't figure out why he would just drop and sleep the afternoon away."

Zechs joined the conversation; he had moved Wufei into the room with them the other not waking though the excitement. The man was cocooned in blankets on a small cot he'd rolled him out on. "What do you mean by at school?" Duo smiled a little melancholy at that, "That's where we met for the first time. When we where children we went to a special school for the 'gifted'. Most just called it a school for freaks." Heero snorted, "Yeah like my dad," he mumbled shifting to snuggle closer.

"Anyway, the school was full of people like me and Quatre, but Heero's gift was beyond them. They spent three years trying to understand him." He gently stroked the hands looped at his waist, "Anyway they come to find out the school building where we were used to be a court house." Zechs winced, "I can imagine," Duo was nodding, "So anyway he was always sleepy in the afternoon and the teacher used to get pissed." Laughing gently he leaned forward on his arm, "It was so funny, they all wanted to understand what Heero was seeing, what his gift was. Pushed him so hard, and when they finally did see inside they where terrified."

Quatre was spellbound, "Why? They wanted to know didn't they?" Heero laughed mockingly, "Who wants to see the dead?" They said nothing more for a while each deep in thought save Heero and Wufei who slumbered on.

It was getting late, passing six, Quatre's stomach grumbled loudly. "Ummm can we maybe break and eat?" Nodding Zechs stood "Good idea I'll go make some sandwiches," "I'll come with," Quatre piped up, "Don't think we should go anywhere alone." The pair returned shortly there after food in hand. "Should we wake him?" Trowa asked softly looking to where a tousled head appeared behind Duo's shoulder. The slimmer man was sitting between his legs the other draped on his back like a two hundred pound cat, "In a bit let him sleep little more." They ate talking quietly as they sifted through the paper work, all of a sudden Duo felt Heero shiver before his head rose. Sleepy blue eyes looked to something on his left. "Heero?" Duo asked softly craning his neck to see him, "Thank you," Heero said groggy He looked as if he was talking to thin air, "Hope your ok," he continued pausing as if listening for the answer. "We can't figure it out," he waited again, turning his head again to look to the opposite side of the room. "He knows?" he asked aloud. They all waited Duo shivering with cold, wondering if the others felt it to.

Heero was suddenly moving pushing up onto the couch, and walking towards the study. Moving stiffly he disappeared inside the room, the others paused for about a heartbeat before rushing after him. He was standing in the back corner looking at nothing, as they watched several books flew off the shelf smacking the far wall. Quatre video camera in hand jumped with a gasp, "As if that's the scariest thing that has happened here." He muttered Trowa laughed quietly, Heero had something in his hand a small dusty note book, "I owe you," he said softly there was a pause then Heero smiled sadly, "How much time?" the others worried when Heero finally turned back to the book.

The cold was suddenly gone, the warmth was back "Is he gone?" Quatre asked into the dusty stillness Heero nodded, "Keleb?" He nodded again, "He came to warn us, there's not much time left." He said softly, opening the book glancing through the pages he whistled through his teeth, "What?" Duo asked softly moving to stand near him, "Something that I think is more your expertise." Violet eyes widened, "Is this…" Heero handed it over. "What? What we find?" Quatre panned the camera on the pair, "Not sure, let me read it a bit." Returning to the table they sat quietly as Duo went through the journal wide eyed. "What else did Keleb say?" Zechs asked, he looked tired a worn out his glasses had cracked when he got tossed, and his usually neat appearance was rumpled. "That we where running out of time, whatever is here is coming for us." They all froze at that, "What is coming?" Heero shrugged, "He also said your boss knows more then he's telling us." Zechs blinked, "I know all that he does," shrugging Heero leaned back on the couch, "You sure?" opening his mouth to retort Zechs stalled, the play of emotion across his face was interesting. "No," he finally ground out sullenly.

"This is…this is dangerous." Duo said softly gaining their attention, "Wait, wait!" Quatre got out his camera charger, "Battery is dying," running a cord from his power unit he plugged it in returning. "Why you filming all this?" Trowa asked, the blonde shrugged focusing on Duo, "Well either we will get out of here and no one will believe us without evidence. Or we all die and hopefully someone will find this so they know what happened." Heero smiled wryly "Good point." Nodding he focused on Duo still starting at the book. "Whenever Duo, ready," Heero sitting close leaned into him, "Is it what I thought?' Nodding vigorously curls bounced around his face, "It's Barbara Thornton's Diary," There was a muffled yell and the scraping of a chair, Relena looked at them wide eyes, sound muffled by the gag. "I will take the gag off but you be quiet and listen." Trowa said to her softly, nodding she held still as he removed it. "Thank you," she said softly.

"So what have we learned," Zechs asked, "Barbra was into some heavy shit," he flipped through the pages until he got to a page with symbols and drawings on them. Things where scratched out and notes had been written in margins, "This is, this is Satanism. Working with demons and evil." The other recognized pentagrams, but the other symbols where beyond them. "That sort of stuff exists? Like the devil? I thought that was only movie stuff." Quatre was focusing on the pages documenting the diagrams, "Yes and no…there are those out there who believe in good and evil. You cannot believe in heaven without hell, is the standard line. I recognize maybe three of these symbols max this looks arcane. There are only a hand full of people who would understand this." Zechs looked apprehensively at the pages. "This is dangerous, to speak any of these names gives power to them." Heero flipped another page, the date was faded and hard to read but the writing was legible enough, "I have come to the end. I am tired of him flaunting those girls around this house. I will have my revenge in this life and the next." The room was silent. Duo flipped further into the book, "Another failure, the girl must have lied to me she was not a virgin." Quatre looked up at the long haired man, "You mean like a virgin sacrifice?" his voice was quiet and soft, "Could be I'm not a demonologist, I'm not sure. From what I cans see these are more then likely summoning spells."

Trowa gave a low whistle "Why would you want to summon a demon?" Quatre spoke up then, "For the record when we are talking about demons we are talking…" he waited for Duo to elaborate, "A super human, immortal being that is the servant of Lucifer." All eyes turned to Relena, who looked unfazed by all this. "I am having a hard time swallowing all this, I mean demons? Evil? This stuff can't possibly exist." Zechs nodded vigorously agreeing with Trowa's dumbfounded statement. Heero smiled, "I see the dead, and I have problems believing all this." Trowa sent him wry smile, "We have gotten our asses handed to us by things we cannot see." There was a bang of a door closing, hurried footsteps and a haunting laughter. "The party is starting again," Quatre said, "Relena you know about this? Or something about this?" She shrugged best she could restrained, "Somewhat, there where rumors that Barbra was into the occult, séances and the like. It was part of what happened after her illness why they said she was no longer right."

"Do we know why she was trying to summon a demon?" Duo asked looking at the women, Quatre grinned "I know this one, revenge. She wanted to get vengeance on her husband for cheating I would assume." Duo looked at him blinking, "That makes sense," Relena spoke again, "Yes that was story, she had some sort of a special room built in the house dedicated to this Satanism and her dark arts." Heero perked up at this, "The 'heart' of the house." Relena looked around sullen and silent now, "The 'heart' of the house." Zechs echoed he could vaguely recall a conversation that his master and the doctor had before this little adventure about a special room? Wracking his brain he tried to remember why that was important.

"Is this sandwich for me?' Heero suddenly spotted the plate with food on it. Duo nodded absently still going through the diary, ravenous the other dug in. Trowa turned back to the now calm doctor, "We need to work together and get out of here. I will untie you. Are you ready to work with us to get out." He undid the rope the Doctor rubbing her wrists, sent them all a mulish look. "I think we need to find this room," Duo said, Heero nodded "That's what Keleb said," Zechs spoke up again "If we are dealing with a demon what does that mean?" Heero swallowed his mouthful, "It means all kinds of bad."


	10. Proof and Changes

Author's Note: Here we go three chapters to go, as Halloween approaches and I remain without anything to do that night. Probably eat candy and watch horror movies. I do that most nights anyway. Not much to saw about this one, other then it's moving the plot along. As always enjoy.

Brining Out the Dead

Chapter 10 – Proof and Changes

As Wufei slept on and the men worked together finding several places where the room could be. Heero promising to keep them updated should any other vengeful sprits decide to come. Coming to terms with there inevitable second night in the house, they decided to try a get a little sleep and start searching in the morning. There had been a brief moment of levity when Trowa and Quatre returning from the bathroom, asking Heero and Duo what had happened to the now completely destroyed sink. Duo had flushed red looking away, smothering hysterical giggles. Heero hadn't even twitched. Deadpan he shook his head, "No idea," he winked at Duo when violet eyes glanced his way sending the other into fits once more.

Tired they settled together on sofas all but Relena snuggled close to someone. Quatre set the camera to tape them as they slept, "See what I get," he said before he and Trowa snuggled together dozed not really sleeping. Heero slept on his back wheezing softly as his broken ribs protested the position Duo wincing in sympathy snuggled close a possible not putting pressure on the injury. Despite the uncomfortable position both drifted off physically and emotionally exhausted.

Laying quietly until the others had drifted off Relena rose slowly from where she'd curled in the chair. Moving slowly she gathered the journal and papers off the table slipping slowly out of the room. Sneering she hurried up the stairs, what did these asses know. They had served her purpose she didn't need them any more. Reaching the top she hurried off down the hall, pausing when she heard a creak behind her. Breathing heavy she turned, the empty hall dark and silent. "So what, a few ghosts and all they can do is throw things around." Muttering she hurried on, steps once more slowly as the nagging feeling of someone watching, turning slowly nervous eyes panned once more. "Hello?" she called throat dry as dust, only silence. Turning she hurried on, stopped once more when the feeling persisted, freezing she didn't so much as twitch.

Shivering as biting cold caught her watching as her breath puffed out in small clouds. She realized she could feel breathing, puffing on the back of her neck. A muffled squeak, a shaking hand held to her mouth her eyes rolling to the side she turned slowly towards the harsh sound. Grinning eyeless face staring back. Frozen for a heartbeat she screamed.

-#-#-#-

In the living room Heero came awake instantly, unsure why. The soft warm body pressed to him was welcome, but the cold chill in the air was an all to familiar feeling of terror. Glancing around the room he caught a glimpse of white, not the night dress of Miriam nor the bloodstained one of the author but new. This was a new presence one that terrified him more then he could imagine he began to shake, gripping Duo close. More terrified then when he'd been pinned down in his first fire fight in a war zone. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out, closing his eyes he counted to ten slowly unmoving focusing on his breath. A trick he learned as a kid, counting, breathing, until that vastly terrifying presence left.

Opening his eyes once more he gasped chocking, that had not been any he felt before. He barley slept the rest of night.

Dawn hours brought the revelation that Relena had disappeared in the night with the book and drawings. "Damit," Duo mumbled he glanced to where Heero was sitting pensive and drawn. The once red handprints on his neck where now an ugly purplish colour. Trowa had taken notes on the places to check thankfully redrawing what he had taken down, while Quatre sat beside him reviewing lasts nights footage. Zechs was just getting his master up and going, Heero wanted to have words with him. Wufei was looking worse today, a skeletal body, and ashen face. He was not going to be able to stay here much longer.

"Oh my god…" Quatre suddenly sat up straight, "I got something! I actually got something." Duo and Heero moved to look over his shoulder, "Oh wow, who is that?" Duo was looking at the small video screen, it was a women who moved in front of the camera back and forth. Her dress was white or cream coloured and high necked, done in an old fashioned style. Her hair was dark, flowing to her waist she moved with purpose and elegance. Heero felt the fear once more grip him, clenching teeth hard he watched as she walked, something was off about her, not right. Smiling wirily he berated himself internally nothing in this house was right, nothing in this weekend was right. Already the house felt different today, more alive…more real.

"Any information on where Relena got too?" Heero asked Trowa quietly as Duo and Quatre continued to fuss with the video watching it again and again. "None so far as we can tell, was thinking of doing a quick sweep down here." Heero nodded, "I think she has gone after the room and I haven't seen her yet." Trowa looked confused before his expression cleared, "Not dead you mean." Nodding Heero glanced to where the other two where still talking before turning back, "I think it's time we had a chat with Mr. Chang, Keleb said he knows something and I would like to hear what it is." Trowa opened his mouth to reply when a raspy, sick voice spoke up nearby "You are absolutely right Mr. Yuy it's time I come clean about all this."

Surprised the two men nodded mutely, "Zechs has filled me in on what happened last night, I'm sorry I missed all that." Settling at the table he folded his hands calmly, commanding the attention of the room immediately. The others gathered silently nearby, Quatre once more with video in hand, "I guess the best place to start at the beginning."

-#-#-#-

Blue eyes blinked slowly opening, groaning she tired to move only to realize she was bound to a table of some sort. A rustling to her right brought her head around, "Hello?" she whispered, throat dry as dust. The rustling continued, her breathing rapid she glanced around the room dark and forbidding. Whimpering when the sound moved closer, "Please," she began to cry. The sound moved closer still.

-#-#-#-

"I'm assuming you know the story from Miriam Heero," He nodded, they had settled in once more Heero wanting answer to a puzzle that had been plaguing this expedition from the beginning. Quatre camera once more rolling documenting everything, Zechs was supporting his master holding him tightly. "She said she was dying from birth, while you where only diagnosed recently." He nodding, wheezing softly "Yes, it had been a rapid degeneration, and there is nothing they can do to slow it down." He smiled wanly, "As the end approaches, it comes with the fear of what is to come." He pinned Heero with his dark stare, "You are absolutely right, I'm terrified to die. I wanted to know what comes after, what to expect." There was silence in the room, around them the house was moving a living thing.

"I sought out doctor Peacecraft, she called herself the foremost authority on the paranormal. I thought she could give me answers, what she gave me was an opportunity." A coughing fit took him then, Zechs holding him tightly rubbing his back softly, face pulled in a pained expression. Sipping water he settled down once more breathing deep, his wheezing soft once more. Zechs picked up the story at this point, "She wanted to come to this house, to prove some sort of theory of her's on haunted building absorbing the energy of the people who lived there, or something like that. She said she was getting together a team to come here and offered irrefutable proof."

Wufei calm once more, but more pale and wan then earlier rested close to his valet. Quatre open mouthed hung on his every word, "What was the proof?" the dark haired man chuckled, "Heero. She gave me your file, the one from when you where at the school it was huge, but what it said was you could see and talk to the dead. Only problem was no one had heard from you since you left the school."

"It's like a drama isn't it?" Quatre was excited panning the camera to Heero, "Where did you drop off the face of the earth to?" Heero looked at him blandly, "My father shipped me off to military school."

"Your in the military? Still serving?"

"Yes, on a four month leave before going back."

"Back?"

"Iraq," Duo spoke up, the camera turning to him, "No way! Heero you see the dead and your in a war zone?" Quatre jumped the camera back to him, "Little off topic here Quatre," the brunette pointed back to Wufei and Zechs who where watching the exchange somewhat amused. "Right sorry, go on guys couldn't find Heero." Nodding Zechs began again, "She said he was key to whole thing, that he would offer the proof." Duo looked at Heero puzzled, the other shrugged he had no idea.

"I however did not get to be head of my company by trusting something on a whim. I had her checked out by some people." He gestured to Zechs to get out his bag, pulling open the case he handed over a file. "Relena was not telling the complete truth. This wasn't a field experiment for research. She's a laughing stock at the university, they want her out and pulled her funding months ago she was broke." He placed the file on the table, "There was more, Jack Thornton at the time of his death was worth millions that he reputed to keep in the house. At the end of his life, in his growing paranoia he didn't trust banks." He gestured to file that Trowa and Heero where now looking at the papers, bank statements, pictures you name it he had it.

"The money rumors surfaced about the time Ross owned the house. She hosted elaborate parties centering around finding the stashed money." Trowa set the papers down, "Your telling me this is about money?" he nodded holding shaky hands on the table, "I am pretty sure it is driven by money, but I also think she got in over her head." They all agreed with that, "So if you knew about the money, why did you still agree to go along with this?" Duo asked the slumped man softly, he turned slowly to the long haired brunette, "It was a tempting offer if Heero was the real thing…" he trailed off shrugging thin shoulders.

"This is all very good but we are still in a haunted house that may or may not have a demon in it. What are we going to do?" Quatre looked around as a gust of wind blew through the room, a mummer of voice following it. "My money is on Heero," Trowa looked to him. "What do we do?" Heero closed his eyes rubbing his sore neck, "Your asking a lot Trowa," Duo stood up for his now lover? Boyfriend? The future seemed so distant. Shrugging the detective kept his steady green gaze. Standing Duo was about to once more stand up for him when he gasped leaning forward as a vision hit.

_The room was terrifying. Dark, cold, the figure in white had her back to him. Duo was so scared he whimpered wanting to turn and run, the vision pulling him forward. "No…" he breathed wanting to be gone. She was waiting for him, it was her pulling him forward. "Heero," he said aloud. He was breathing harshly scared; she was turning now to face him. He didn't want to see her face._

_Her profile was visible to him now, smirking red lips, a pale face. She turned further, her eyes a swirling darkness, that blood red mouth pulled a snarl sharp pointed teeth gnashing in his direction. Duo began to scream._

"Duo!" Heero was shaking him pale and worried, the stiff body in his arms had begun to shake then he started to scream. "Heero!" coming out of the vision he sat straight up gasping and crying his nose dripping blonde and a blinding headache behind his eyes. "Heero!" Strong-arms where around him instantly, sobbing and bleeding he buried his face against Heero weeping uncontrollably.


	11. Time and Discoveries

Author's Note: As we draw closer to the end and I re-read this I find it a little more disturbing now then I did then, I find myself wondering how my mind work by times. Takes all the fun out of the story when you as the writer knows the ending. Cannot be helped I guess, price paid for getting to read this again someday and wonder what the hell I was thinking of. For those of you keeping track of the movies I have pilfered, I have mentioned several of them in this, but at the same time a haunted house is subject matter that tackled time and time again. So for now enjoy the next installment, only two more to go.

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 11 – Time and Discoveries 

Trowa lead Quatre away pushing the camera along with him, "Trowa…" Heero missed what the tall man said. Zechs wheeled Wufei after them leaving them relatively speaking, alone. "Hey now, come on Duo it's ok. Your ok." Whispering soft words he let the slim body stop it's trembling. "It was terrible Heero," came the watery voice "She's terrible, waiting for me." He wasn't making much sense wiping his bloody nose, eye puffy and red. "She's here, waiting for us to come." Heero gently rubbed his arms and back, "Who?" he asked softly. "I think it's Barbra…or what was Barbra. It didn't feel…" Heero finished for him. "Human." Nodding he leaned into Heero, "Why are we on this dirty floor?" there was a deep chuckle, "You fell, again…" Duo groaned softly, "Don't know how many times I've done that on my own." Heero winced pulling him tight. He didn't like that thought, he never wanted Duo to be alone again.

"Heero why did you come here? We all had reasons but we never heard yours." Heero closed his eyes. He was wondering when Duo was going to get around to asking that. "I.." he began as the floor began to heave suddenly. "Oh!" Quatre called as he fell into Trowa, "What's happening!" Helping Duo up they headed to the others slowly across a floor that was going up and down. The chandelier rattling suddenly crashed to the floor Heero pushed Duo into Trowa before dodging out the way as the dusty monstrosity fell to the floor. There was a cackle somewhere above and Heero saw the eyeless women once more charging across to him. Bracing he felt her toss him into the side board.

Seeing Heero flying the others panicked, fearful they looked around for an enemy they could not see. Duo felt the pressure on his chest moments before he went crashing into Quatre the pair landing hard against the wall, Duo feeling his breath leave his body in a whosh. "Zechs," panicked wheezy breathing before the thin man in the chair was tossed across the room, hitting the wall hard he collapsed like a rag doll. Screaming in laughter she ran out again gnashing teeth.

Groaning Heero stood this house was not being kind to him, standing he hurried to Duo and Quatre. The floor settled by the screaming, and wind continued on unabated. "Ok?" Heero was helping the dazed pair up, "Think so," Duo whispered shakily, "Someone came for us didn't they?" nodding he heard his name called by Trowa. He and Zechs where huddled around the crumpled body on the floor.

Hurrying over Heero recognized the scene instantly Wufei was not well. The house shifted under then again. "He's not going to make it is he?" Quatre spoke softly to Duo who simply stared, a fine trickle of blood against the milk white skin his breathing labored and gurgled. "We need to find that room, and we need to get out." Nodding Trowa stood, "I'm with you." Quatre and Duo nodded too looking worried but resolute, "Zechs?" Heero asked softly already knowing the answer. "I stay," nodding Heero patted him on the back, "We'll hurry." The house heaved again the four running from the room, "I think I know where to start," Trowa called.

-#-#-#-

The chanting was ceaseless, that voice was terrifying thick like tar and just as oily. She could scream no more, her throat was raw and useless. Nobody was coming, she had accepted that, this was going to be it. Crying hoarsely she watched the glittering arch of the knife as it cut soft skin. The blade plunging into her chest, with a gurgled she coughed spraying blood. Grinning, those black void less eyes watched as blood red lips continued to chant. Grabbing the blade, claw like hands ripped it downwards the dark red running off the table and onto the floor.

With a final shudder lifeless blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, blood dripping from her now silent mouth.

-#-#-#-

"Where are we headed?" Quatre panted following behind Trowa as they cleared the stairs turning left. "Master bedroom," he called running now despite the continued shudders of the house. "Does this hall seem longer?" Trowa asked Heero, "And also maybe a little more alive?" Heero nodded, "The longer we stay the more the house seems to come alive." Rounding a corner, all the warning they had was an "Oh shit," from Heero before they were sent toppling like bowling pins. The beast man was back, jumping to his feet Heero turned, "I'll distract him, get there!" turning he ran hearing the snarling screaming close behind before it sent him through the wall. The weak plaster gave but the support didn't with a hard crack he was knocked out.

"Heero!" Duo screamed after the retreating figure, "Come on!" Quatre was pulling him forward as all at once the wind, the heaving, and the never ending hallway came into perspective they where there. "Quick!" inside they slammed the door breathing hard.

Quatre sank to the floor a shaky hand running though his hair, "We lost Heero." Duo strode forward reaching for the door, "I'm going after him." Trowa grabbed him pulling him back, "Just wait a moment…"

Down the hall Heero was being pulled back to consciousness very urgently, "Wha…" hands were pulling him up staggering upright he winced. His head was pounding, and those insistent hands where pushing him forward. Blurry vision was beginning to come into focus once more, "Who…Keleb?" the dead teen was still pushing him forward looking at him pleadingly getting him moving. Nodding Heero lurched forward, "Yes, yes I'm going." Staggering down the hall hand braced he fell again as the floor once more began to move. Gathering his strength he staggered upright again the hallway seeming to bend and twist ahead of him. "Come on," Keleb was before him leading silently. Gritting his teeth Heero set one foot in front of the other.

"I'm going Trowa, I'm not leaving him behind." Reaching for the door he jumped back as it banged inwards and a dusty, bloody figure fell inwards with a groan. "Heero!" hurrying to set him upright the house gave a tremendous shudder followed by what they could only describe as a scream of rage. "You ok Heero," violet eyes worried, he had a huge gash above his eye that was bleeding badly. "Let me see," Trowa gently pried the swelling eye open, the gash was deep. "Going to need stitches, but I think it's just a mild concussion." Duo hugged him tight, "Don't ever do that again," he whispered kissing his dusty bruised face, "I won't" Heero mumbled.

Getting upright proved impossible without the aid of Duo, "We need to get moving now though," Quatre was checking his camera over, "Why? And where?" Heero began limping towards the fireplace, ignoring the screaming women on the bed hurling curses and threats. "Keleb is going this way," the open stone fireplace was ornately huge and blackened. Leaning on Duo he watched as the blonde stepped through disappearing to the left. Starting forward he was stopped by a firm hand, "I'll take this one, to the left right." Nodding Heero watched as he stepped through the darkness eating him up.

-#-#-#-

"Should have gone with them…" Wufei was not in good shape, his already frail body had been completely compromised by the illness, and the throw had done things that Zechs didn't want to think about. "No, my place is with you." Afraid to move the small body and cause more damage he had simply gathered the man in his arms offering comfort. Sitting in the dusty house he held the shivering man close, as the walls heaved and cried around them. "Always with you." He whispered.

-#-#-#-

"I can't think of a better idea then walking down a dark stone stairway in a haunted house." Quatre was still filming apparently the camera was still working, "Careful," Duo mumbled holding Heero close, the tall brunette was running on empty. Reaching the bottom they came up against a solid wooden door. "Ready?" Trowa mumbled pulling against the door, the house shuddered once more, that horrible scream and the door stuck. "Come on," Heero gripped and pulled the two men directing their energy onto it as it began to give way the rusted hinges crying out. With a grunt they pulled harder feeling it give and crash open.

It was dark inside, "Just a sec," Quatre flipped on the light on his camera. The small light did it's job lighting it enough for Trowa to find matches and candles. They fanned out searching, Quatre moved around the room looking at the books, and papers not understanding a single thing, "All these weird symbols again Duo," he called moving over jars with things he didn't even want to consider. Workbenches, shelves, he turned towards the dark object standing in the middle of the room, stepping forward he heard a soft squish, "What the…" looking down he saw a dark puddle beneath his feet. "What's wrong?" Trowa and Duo had been holding the candles over by the desk sifting through papers. Heero was sitting in a chair holding the sleeve of his sweater to his bleeding gash. "Standing in something," looking around as the large puddle he stepped forward slipping he reached out to grab the dark object. "Whoa.." his hand came down on something soft and squishy.

Freezing he raised his camera slowly the light trailing upwards across the table…to a pale arm dangling over the side. Heart stuttering in his chest he moved it further upwards, the familiar blue shirt, the long blonde hair lank and caked with brown blood. Lifeless blue eyes staring upwards, it was three heartbeats and he was screaming like a girl. Heero dozing on the chair was on his feet gun drawn hurrying towards the blonde. Trowa and Duo looked over, from the black barrel of his gun to the bright camera light on what was once Relena.

"Oh my god," Duo closed his eyes turning away, Trowa moved forward, "Think she's already dead there Dirty Harry," Heero lowered his weapon, "Sorry, reflex." Quatre had gone into some form of shock, "Hey you ok?" Trowa was pulling him away slowly, "She," he stuttered, "Yeah," he said softly.

"She's dead,"

"Yeah."

"Her insides…"

"Yeah."

"I'm going be sick," turning he leaned over heaving, Heero was holding Duo close. "Did you know?" Duo asked softly pointedly not looking at the torn open body on the table. "Haven't seen her no," Heero said just as quietly, wondering why her inside had been pulled out, gutted. "Why was she…" Quatre asked from across the room still feeling sick. "Either an alien popped out of there, or it was a sacrifice." Duo mumbled a picture of the women with swirling black eyes springing to mind.

Shrugging out of his sweater Heero lay it over the women tied to the table. "We still don't know what we are looking for." Quatre better now moved back to the table with the others to go through the papers, Heero settled into the chair beyond tried. Leaning back against the wall, despite the warning of a concussion drifting in and out of sleep. "He's sleeping again," Quatre muttered, Duo looked over he was worried about Heero, his vision had come true so far the bruised knuckles, the bloody gash…all that was missing was whatever was trying to kill them.


	12. Confusion and Confessions

Author's Note: Second to last chapter, my apologies for it being so late. I will post the final chapter later on today. Give you plenty of time to read it, hopefully you are recuperating from the wild night just getting in myself. Not that lame after all. Enjoy!

Bringing Out the Dead

Chapter 12 – Confusion and Confessions 

"Master," a gentle hand shook the fragile figure, fading black eyes opened, "Come on Wufei! Stay with me!" blood trickled from his mouth, his breathing a slow gurgle.

-#-#-#-

"Maybe we are looking at this wrong, maybe it's not in the papers." Quatre rubbed tired eyes, "I mean in horror movies sometimes it's like the house itself, sometimes it's the ghosts…or some weird idol they find in the basement." Trowa looked at him, "What do you mean?" Quatre leaned against the bench, "I mean in horror movies there's always a reason the house is evil like Indian burial ground, in _Amityville Horror. _Or like super haunted like _Thirteen Ghosts, _or a stupid evil idol like _Return to House on Haunted Hill." _Duo froze mind suddenly running,Trowa seemed impressed, "You watch a lot of horror movies." The blonde snorted, "Yup, but that sure isn't doing us any good. There's a dead girl on the table, a half dead solider in the corner, an empath, detective, and student standing here trying to figure out the mother of all puzzles. Sounds like a bad joke."

Duo who'd been listening suddenly lurched forward grabbing Quatre by his shirt, "What did you say about the idol?" blinking in surprise Quatre wracked his brain, "Ummm…oh in the terrible sequel _Return to House on Haunted Hill, _there's like this evil demonic idol in the basement they have to get rid of. God awful sequel, even though Bruce Campbell was in it…"

"Shut up," Duo mumbled moving to the pile of paper he pilled out a drawing of some sort, "What was it Wufei said that Relena had said?" Trowa opened his notebook flipping back, "He said 'Heero was the key', or at least that was the plan." Duo was nodding, "Right but why? What did he do?" shrugging the other two looked at each other. "This is it," hurrying to Heero he gently shook him. "Heero, you still here?" Nodding he sat up, "Sorry, just so tired…" nodding Duo held out the drawings to the others, "It's here just can't…" he trailed off as a paper lifted on it's own from the mess on the table. "Umm…" Quatre pulled up his camera pointing it to where the paper was. "Holy shit!" There was a figure on his camera screen holding the paper, a teenage a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a dirty white t-shirt. Trowa and Duo looked at the screen mouths open, "Keleb!" Duo cried, the dead boy nodded slowly.

"Keleb what am I missing?" The boy held out the paper pointing to Heero, Duo stepped forward taking the paper. It was full of symbols he didn't understand, the picture featured a rock or a crystal of some sort. Notes made around it, "He's pointing at Heero again, looking really upset." Hurrying back to the camera he looked to where Keleb was pointing Heero now slumped to the floor breathing shallow.

"Heero!" Duo pulled him upright, "Come on love wake up, please," patting the pale face smeared with blood. Blue eyes rolled open, "No energy," he mumbled, Duo looked stunned, "Energy oh my god…" he looked frantically to Quatre and Trowa, "Energy! Heero is the key!" confused they looked at him. "Heero is like a reactor for the dead he gives them energy, he's feeding the house." Quatre's mouth dropped, "He's powering the house, Relena needed him to wake the house." Nodding frantically Keleb pointed to the other side of the room. "He's pointing again on the other side," Duo was helping Heero up, "Come on Heero, we got to go. We need to find that thing and get rid of it." The other two headed after him. They came up to a solid wall, "What the hell?" the blonde touched the solid mass as if hoping it was fake.

"I've been here…" Trowa said, looking around wildly he pounded the wall, "There's a room on the other side, secret I was here as I was a kid. I followed her down here…" Quatre looked at him, "What?" Frantic fingers began scrabbling against the wall, "She lead me here, I've been having nightmares and relapses since we got here." Still not understanding Quatre did what he could, reaching out he touched his cheek gently.

Pictures flooded his head, a young small boy green eyes larger then his face. A women weaving as if drunk pulling, warning her child to stay close. She began putting things in a bag. A women next no face beckoning a young boy down stairs, through the room…through the wall. Glowing object, beckoning him farther, she smiled widely reaching out. Pulling back he shook his head, "Why in gods name did your mother bring you here?" A bitter smile twisted his lips, "Needed money, and there was still some valuables here…" blues eyes blinked before he pressed his lips to the taller man's. Surprised they both stalled staring.

"Love scene later guys, we need to get through this wall." Blushing they began feeling around they tried to find so sort of latch. Heero was leaning against the wall eyes half closed breathing slowly as if asleep already. "Stay with me Heero, talk to me." Duo pleading, as the stones seeming to shudder under his fingers. "Yup," he said, Quatre chuckled hollowly, "Sounds like he's drunk," Trowa concurred, "Heero you never said why you came here," Duo reminded him of there conversation earlier.

"Yeah Heero, what made you come on this relaxing vacation." Quatre on his knees pushed at rocks, standing up straight Heero looked at the long haired man, "Duo, I came to make sure Duo would be alright." He mumbled sagging against the wall, stunned Duo opened his mouth to answer when the wall began to shake rattle and slide apart. Heero still leaning against the wall fell inwards landing in something soft and squishy. "Gross," Quatre said pulling him up off the floor. The room was dark, but not quiet there was a sound like a beating or pulsing. "There it is," Duo motioned them forward there was a small glowing something sitting on a pedestal.

"Right lets get it and get out of here," Trowa strode forward Heero pulling on reserve strength happened to glance over. "Shit!" his two favorite ghosts where back the beast man and the eyeless lady. "Trowa no!' Heero saw the beast man reach out grabbing Trowa's out stretched arm there was a terrifying snap followed by a tittering from the women. Trowa cried out in pain falling to his knees, "Oh my god, oh my god," Quatre was beside him, staring wide eyed at the bone poking out from his forearm, "Oh god," tugging off his sweater he wrapped it around the now ashen Trowa 's arm.

"Heero who's here?" Duo called looking around frightened, the women was circling towards him, "Duo, it's her again …" hurrying forward he didn't reach him before she did viciously scratching across his face. Crying out he cupped his face blood running between his fingers. "Heero we need to get out," nodding Heero dodged towards the blonde, "When I saw go, run the other way." Nodding he waited for the signal, "Now!" Quatre headed towards the pedestal only to be grabbed by his throat and thrown backwards.

Heero's hand closed around the hard little thing before he to was thrown backwards, but he had the rock. There was a grinding scream from somewhere in the house, "We got to go!" The wind whipped them, nodding the blonde scrambled to his feet grabbing Trowa hauling him upwards, Heero gabbed Duo seeing the perfectly parallel scratches scoring his beautiful face, staining pale skin red. "Go!" they crashed back into the other room slipping on the puddle of blood. Quatre sliding went face first Trowa toppling on top of him. "Oh god Heero!" the puddle was bigger the blood bubbling and rolling around his ankles, and Quatre face first in it was drowning. Reaching out one-armed Trowa hauled him up, gasping and sputtering, blonde hair now matted and red. "Oh my god that was nasty." The house gave another scream, "She's coming move."

Nodding they got going again slipping and scrambling up the wet stairs. Duo was holding Heero's shirt tightly, his face was stinging blinking blood out of eyes he hurried after them. The rumbling was getting worse, there was a shriek behind them of rage and hatred, it sent a chill of fear to all four men.

-#-#-#-

"Something's not right…" Zechs felt the house tremble and shake, the screams of rage. Obviously the others had done something, "There coming back I'm sure," in his arms the small body gave a final shudder before dark eyes clouded over. His strained lungs giving out "Wufei? Wufei!"

-#-#-#-

"Shit, shit!' Quatre supporting Trowa fell into the bedroom, panting and terrified Duo followed propelled out of the stairwell by a shove. Heero lunged seconds before the stairs under him disappeared completely. Hanging above a drop he didn't want to think about he scrabbled for purchase the blood soaked blonde and brunette where pulling him up. "Keep going!" he was pushing them out the room the burned women stalking after them. Reaching the hall they began to run best they could the house bucking and raging around them, towards the stairs.

"Oh shit," rounding the corner Heero stopped dead they where all waiting. Including the recent ghost of Relena, dead eyes glared at him resentfully as pale arms held her open stomach closed. Her entrails spilling between splayed fingers. "There's a bunch of ghosts in front of us isn't there." Quatre said panting, "Yes," Heero choked out. "On the count of three run," nervous they wait for the third count. "Three," Heero yelled rushing forward.

What followed was utter chaos, three of them could not see their attackers. Heero watched as they where thrown, scratched, clawed and beaten back again and again. As if they where playing with them, waiting for… he didn't want to think about it. Collapsing together they got unsteadily to their feet, resigned to there fate. "Get ready to run Heero," a new voice behind him, "Wufei!" Heero whipped around his sore neck protesting, the other looked too weary not seeing anything Duo was the first to clue in. "Oh no…" the black haired man ignored them stepping forward. He was joined by another, Heero recognized the blonde teen. "Get ready," Heero whispered, the two raced forward pinning the other three. "Go, go!" They made it to the stairs hurrying down Heero falling the last little bit, grabbed up by Duo. Limping to the living room Duo felt déjà vu grip him as a vision he had when he first seen Zechs came true. The blonde was crying silently on the floor the now still body unmoving in his arms. He was saying something but they could not hear over the wind and the screaming.

Rushing in they reached him hearing what he was saying, "I love you, I love you…never told you." Duo felt his heart break, "We need to go Zechs," shaking his head he held the body closer, "No my place is with him." The screaming was closer filling the room, ringing in their ears. "We need to go!" Heero wild eyed looked around waiting for it, it was getting colder and colder. Shivering Quatre looked around, "They're coming …" The screaming was in the room and suddenly she was there. Red lips, pointed teeth, and those gaping black holes of eyes, Heero straightened scared. "Heero I see that…" Quatre said the others nodding, Zechs glanced over too horrified.

There was mist hanging in the room now, forming around her caressing her, she gnashed her teeth pointing a long pale finger at Heero. "No," he said trembling but standing his ground, the mists began to take shape and the figures began to solidify around her. Beast man, the eyeless women, the hanging man, the burned women and Relena. "Hail Mary full of grace…" Duo began crossing himself. Reaching out the women flicked her fingers Trowa and Quatre collapsed to the floor as if pinned, Duo felt a weight pulling him lower kneeling he looked up dazed Heero had pulled his gun pointing it at the women. He had hoped to god this vision wouldn't come true. "Let us go," she laughed then deep, masculine those void less eyes betraying nothing, the ghosts began to advance then. He could see Trowa and Quatre struggling up like him, weighed down by some invisible force Zechs was still holding his master tight looking drained.

"I'll smash it," he pulled out whatever it was they had taken in that room. The ghosts advanced, reaching for them. Dropping Heero set it on the ground before smashing it with the butt of his gun. There was an unearthly cry, the women grew mad now, wanting to end this. The weight lifted the others stood shakily Heero in front gun still poised, "Didn't work…" the blonde said softly scared he grabbed Trowa's good hand preparing for the end.

"Heero," Duo gasped, a blonde figure strode forward from behind Heero appearing before him his neck at an unnatural angle Keleb was back, the dark haired lady hissed. Another appeared beside him the man in the tux, then a girl in a nightgown long black hair with a white ribbon.

Duo heard a gasp to his right Zechs was on his feet hand covering his mouth as he stared past Heero to the black haired figure standing beside him. "Make sure he gets out," Wufei smiled at him before moving forward to join his sister. Two new ghosts appeared on either side of Heero. "We'll hold him Sir, get out." Duo's jaw dropped as he saw the two soldiers move forward.

The women was beside herself, pointed teeth snarled and gnashed, he pointed towards them. The ghosts no longer obeying, "We need a little more sir, and we can all be free from here." Nodding Heero reached out grabbing Duo's hand, the long haired man feeling a warm tingle run down his arm. Quatre grabbed his other hand, Duo felt the surge, Heero amplifying and pushing outwards. "Now!" Wufei called as the ghosts began to circle her, a sudden eruption of flame that caught the body of the women melting it like wax.

"Run!" grabbing a stunned Zechs they raced out to the main hall the house really vibrating now, her screaming going on and on. Racing for the door they ran head long into it, the house fought once more. With a valiant tug and a groan of effort Heero put his back into rewarded when it exploding inward. "Faster," the teenager was at the entrance again the boy in the yard reaching for them. The ghost heaved them out slipping and sliding down the front stair they collapsed in the drive as the door slammed close, the house stood silent.


	13. Farewell and Endings

Author's Note: Happy Halloween all! Welcome to my final chapter of my horror, supernatural story. I think it went well, and I do enjoy writing horror I have another one I started in the summer so hopefully get around to finishing that one off as well. Going to have to see though, to everyone out there I hope you like it and I hope it's not to cliché of an ending but I wanted something in the traditional horror movie ending. Who knows maybe there's a sequel in this, never actually done a sequel of a story might be interesting. So for now all enjoy, and thanks for reading.

Brining Out the Dead

Chapter 13 – Farwell and Endings

Panting Heero lay on his back looking up at the stars it was night again. Raising shakily to his feet he holstered his gun, looking up a the dark ominous building wanting to weep with relief, being outside once more. Zechs was looking shaken and grey, staring at the house that had taken his master.

Duo leaning into Heero looked hesitant, "It's not done," he mumbled, Quatre helping the weak Trowa to stand, glanced over "What do you mean." As they watched the house seemed to expand and contract the door ripping open again. Duo gave a low cry, the women stood there, or what was a women, a bent and twisted creature with void less eyes, unnaturally long arms grasping she wailed and screamed after them. Heero drew again before many arms closed around the demon. Pulling her back into the house.

Disappearing from view there was a back draft that knocked them all to their asses, groaning Heero sat up, "Ok?" he turned to Duo who was groaning curling in on himself, "Think so," he gasped. Turning back to the house as four ghostly figures stood there. Standing he reached down helping Duo up, "Can you see?' he turned him to the house, gasping violet eyes widened. Quatre gave a low moan, "No more dead please…" Trowa whimpered cradling his arm, and Zechs stood frozen.

As he watched Foss and Lancer changed, once more whole young men, wearing their dress blues. "Debt repaid Sir," with a salute they vanished, "Thank you, for everything." The girl was young and beautiful in her summer dress, no longer pale and weak, she smiled and waved to Heero. The male beside her was young and full of life, well built and radiant. "Zechs…" the blonde staggered forward tear stained face looking up at him, "I never got to say I love you," he whispered. The dark haired man fading now smiled, "I always knew. We'll see each other again…but not yet." He was gone.

The final figure stepped towards them changing as he went, lank blonde hair curled slightly bouncing as he stepped, his neck no longer bent he looked like he had at the age of seventeen. He paused before Heero, "Thank you." Making the man grin hearing him speak, "It was all you, your energy gave us a chance to break free of her. Thank you for saving me." There was a cry, "Keleb!" the beaten figure ran towards the blonde changing as he went, young and virile they met in a tight embrace. Tears in clear green eyes they began to faded out once more.

"Can we get out of here now?" Quatre asked wearily, Heero nodded suddenly feeling drained, weak, and every cut and bruise on his body. "Hospital," the all piled into the Benz tired, dirty, and wounded thankful Zechs had the foresight to hold onto the keys. Leaning against Heero, Duo closed his eyes, "No one is going to believe us." Quatre gave a low chuckle patting the camera around his neck. "Oh I think we can convince them." The keys jangled as Zechs popped them into the ignition, "If this was a real horror movie, the car wouldn't start." The blonde joked hollowly as he turned the motor over the car giving a valiant effort before going silent. They all froze, Zechs keyed the car again the engine turning over roaring to life. "Oh God…" Quatre mumbled laughing hysterically. The others chuckled in a wild relief as the dark car rolled into the moonlit night.

-#-#-#-

3 Months Later…

"Ohhh…" a soft moan was enough to drive him wild, the soft body pressed him was all sex. Callused palms rubbed Duo's naked erection as his pert bottom rubbed against his own aching staff. "Heero," long pale arms reached behind him grabbing the shaggy hair begging without words. Slick fingers teased his tight opening, making the other moan as they plunged in and out stretching him, teasing him. Biting his lip Duo rocked back begging with his body for his lover to end his torture. Leaning forward he gripped the headboard on his bed, "Fuck me Heero," he moaned.

A deep chuckle, and he was sliding inside, "Ahhh…" wiggling to adjust he bit his lip as Heero began to pump in an out of him. Leaning forward he raised his hips, suddenly remember the vision he had moments before they had sex in that godforsake house, smiling a secret smile. All to soon he wasn't able to think of anything other then the feeling of his lover thrusting into him. "Come for me baby," a rough hand reached around gripping his weeping erection once more. "Oh Heero…" it took no more then two quick jerks and he was cumming. Behind him he felt Heero shudder pumping once more before he to spilled deep inside. Panting Duo leaned back against the strong chest behind him, resting in the crook of his neck. "Don't go.." he mumbled licking salty sweat from his lover, "Wish I didn't have too." Holding him tight he collapsed cuddling his lover close kissing him softly.

It had been three months since their escape from certain death, when they had rolled into the hospital. Quatre for bumps and bruises, Duo had required a couple of stitches on the scratches of his face. Trowa had a compound fracture that had needed pins, screws, and metal plating to reset. Heero had needed stitches in his cut, resting broken ribs and extreme exhaustion. He'd slept for two days straight, waking to find his room full of bodies. Like returning soldiers who had seen hell together they had been hesitant to part ways, worried and scared.

Soon after they had been forced to part, Zechs to the Chang Cooperation to put his deceased masters affairs in order. Quatre had swore he wasn't leaving Trowa until he was healed, and maybe even not then. Duo had taken Heero home and they had barely been apart since. "I'll be back in six months, give you time to finish your thesis." Duo smiled, "No I need to start all over, I have a new topic." Heero was surprised, "What is it?" there was a smile, "You."

-#-#-#-

"Dead Rising," Duo looked at him expectantly, "That's a game love," Heero sighed Duo had been trying to come up with a title for his new paper all morning as Heero had packed, dressed and now on the tarmac waiting as they carried the returning soldier's off. Standing in full fatigues and beret he watched as the coffins where carried off first, followed by some lost souls not ready to let go. "Are you…" nodding he saluted as they walked by. "Don't know how you do it, a war zone." Shrugging he wrapped an arm around him, "Doesn't matter, the dead are dead and I can't change that."

"Hey you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye!" turning they recognized the voice, an energetic blonde was waving at them. Wearing a tight pink _Last Unicorn_ shirt today, his army cap, and tight, tight pants. On his arm was Trowa dressed in a black suit, his arm in a sling. Duo could see the glint of his badge clipped to his belt. "You really are a detective, thought you where making it up," Heero teased slapping hands and pulling him into a hug. "Was going to say the same about you solider boy." The blonde wrapped an arm around Duo, "No horror movie shirt today?" Quatre raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen the _Last Unicorn_? Movie is terrifying." Laughing Duo grinned at Heero, "Dead and Gone," Heero laughed "Lame," perking up Quatre looked between them "What is dead and gone?" Heero laughed "Duo's names," Trowa looked at him. "Don't ask, how is the wing?" The tall man sighed, "Stiff and sore, but getting better everyday."

Finished unloading the men began to say their final farewells, "Dead Rights…no Dead Reckoning." Quatre had gotten into the sprit of things. Rolling his eyes Trowa gave him a hug, "Come back in a state we can all see." Quatre hugged him tightly, squeezing the breath out of him. "Come back you big lug," parting he gave him a kiss on the mouth, "Can even bring us ghosts." Parting he turned to Duo, "Hey! Glad I didn't miss you." They all turned to see a large man in a business suit jogging towards them. "Zechs?" they all called, "Indeed, wanted to see you off Heero and wish you all the best." Heero shook his had, "Congratulations to you heard your head of a big company now." Smiling sadly he shrugged, "Come back and I'll give you a job."

The other three moved back leaving the couple some privacy, leaning down Heero rested their foreheads together. "Come back to me," smiling he closed his eyes "Been an eventful leave," laughing Duo nodded, "I love you Heero." Clear violet eyes searched blue, "I have for a long time…I'm…sorry it took a haunted house to get us together." Heero kissed soft lips, "I can't regret it. Love you always." Nodding they kissed on last time, "I'll come back soon." Hefting his rucksack he walked towards the plane, Quatre, Trowa and Zechs moved forward to stand silently by him. Wiping tears from his eyes he tired to smile as his lover went to war, "Duo," he called back the other perking up, "Bringing out the dead…" blinking in shock he grinned, Heero was onboard and gone. "Bringing out the dead, that is a great name." Quatre was impressed. "Be safe," Duo mumbled waving as the plane took off disappearing into the bright morning sun.

-#-#-#-

Fingers stilled on the keyboard, Duo had been working steady on his new paper for almost a week now, the words flowing easily. The sudden creak came again, "Hello?" he called a cold sweat breaking out on his body. Turning back he was stopped again by the noise, "Calm down Duo, just the wind." He'd been on edge lately reliving his forty-eight hours of hell. Quatre had given him the tape swearing up and down he'd never watch it again.

Walking towards the bedroom on silent sock feet he pushed the door open slowly. "Nothing here," he muttered glancing around the neat room. "Your just a chicken." Turning back he took a single step towards his desk before freezing. Terror rooted him to the spot, the silhouette was a women, in a white high necked old fashioned dress. Long pale fingers twitched, her black hair seemed to hover around her as she slowly turned towards him. That blood red smile stretching grotesque lips…black soulless eyes focused on Duo, "Oh please no…" his voice barely a whisper.

That smile grew wider.

END?


End file.
